Unattainable Illusions
by Star Allise
Summary: Created from foolishness and selfish wants...Trapped in shells of bodies, will the same mistakes be made? Will we turn into who we once saw as enemies...? If we don't have memories, why do these memories haunt us? If we can't feel, Why do we feel this way
1. Prologue: Hello and Goodbye

"Am I really gonna do this..?" A solemn tone came from a young girl as she looked over the large transmutation circle that was etched in the concrete floor and the remains that were laid in the middle, a few silent tears formed in her eyes as they ran down her cheeks. She opened her eyes slightly as she fell back on her knees and her hands found their way to the floor near the circle, clenching her hands to the point where her knuckles had turned white. The girl was only 16, but after witnessing Edward Elric's death at the hands of the homunculus named Envy the once proud girl had been completely broken; her heart which had been broken in the past this time felt as though it had completely shattered. She didn't bother trying to mend it this time, the heart was like a mirror..Once broken it could never be mended, the remnants were left scattered on the cold, dingy floor.

Before she had met the Elric brothers she was alone, having pretty much raised herself after losing her parents in the Ishbal War. Since she refused to go into foster care and stay in the system until she was 18, she ran away and took refuge in the home where she had grown accustom too. Since she at the time had a problem with trusting others and with her temper she had gotten into a lot of trouble at school for getting into fights with many of the boys in her class. She pretty much kept to herself since she was a little girl and living on her, because of her pride never letting anyone know her true feelings. Underneath her confident, defiant appearance that she put out to others, on the inside she was lonely. After meeting the Elric brothers at 15, even after a rocky start and at one point being sworn enemies with the Famous Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. After traveling with the two for a period of time, she later found love with the one she originally saw as her greatest adversary.

Love...The only drive that she had left. The force that had driven her as far as to consider the most taboo of all alchemical arts...Human transmutation. She knew of the risks, she had no family and the one whom she greatly cared for was dead...She felt as though she had nothing to lose. She knew of the laws of equivalent exchange and that human transmutation was forbidden by both the laws and by nature. She also knew of the price that had to be paid, but she didn't care...She'd give anything to see Edward again.

She remained isolated from everyone that she knew, which included his little brother Alphonse and the military officers whom she had gotten to know. She remained secluded in her study, studying rigorously in different forms of alchemy...Until she felt as though she was ready.

She looked down at the transmutation circle with a solemn expression, closing her eyes as she placed her hands on the edge. At first the transmutation seemed to be going as planned, until things started to go horribly wrong. Her eyes widened when the room turned dark, the sparks turned a dark shade of purple and a blustering wind formed in the middle of the circle around the remains.

_Wh-Whats going on!_ She thought drastically to herself, her eyes dilating out of fear. Long vine-like ropes appeared from the fog and wrapped themselves tightly around her arms, legs, and body.

"No! Let me go!" She cried, struggling violently against the strange vine-like ropes. Her eyes widened out of horror when she saw the Gate opening, looking back to see movement in the middle of the circle as she began to struggle even more violently. "Ed!" She yelled, eyes watering.

A head raised from the area where the remains once sat, the remains turning into a form of a young boy. Red markings snaked around his body, his eyes were gray with hints of fading gold. The boy looked sick, his face was deathly pale as his hands clawed at the stone floor as he coughed and choked. His eyes watered from a strong searing pain as he held tightly to his left shoulder, screaming from the intense throbbing. He soon looked up, eyes widening out of horror at the sight of the Gate. He pushed himself back, staring at the unfamiliar girl being taken by the Gate.

_I'm sorry..._She thought sadly to herself closing her eyes with a few tears in them as she was pulled into the Gate, the large door closing after it claimed its prize for her foolishness.

The boy cocked his head slightly as he clutched his throat, crawling toward the dark Gate with a curious look on his face as he pressed his hand against it as the door began to disappear. His body was trembling in a miserable sort of way, coughing as he wiped his watery eyes. _W-who was that girl...? Who am I?_

The Gate soon disappeared, leaving the boy alone on the cold cement floor. He pushed his trembling body so that he sat on his knees as he pressed his hands against the floor, letting out a strangled cry out of pain as a few hot tears hit the floor underneath him. As any homunculus when they are first born, the boy was very weak. He needed the red stones to live, to help surpass the searing pain that spread throughout his body. He doubled over as he began to cough and choke...A never-ending torture. Now it was obvious on why Envy was so bent on killing Edward's father, for the pain he had put him through after Hoenhiem abandoned him after the failed transmutation just so he could abandon him like a worthless piece of garbage...A mistake he wasn't willing to deal with even though it was his sin to bear. "What did I do!" He cried, wincing at the sharp pain that spread throughout his body. "Why am I in so much pain...?" He whimpered as he collapsed on the stone floor, closing his eyes to hide his watery, yet still golden eyes. "Who am I...And why do I feel so empty...?"

A/N: If your confused, you'll understand better on what happened in ch. 1. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, please comment.


	2. Ch 1: To Dante's

"Well well...Look at what the cat drug in." A cold voice chimed from the far end of the dark room. The boy slightly opened one eye to be face to face with what appeared to be another homunculus. This one was pale and long stringy green hair; he wore a tight black shirt that stopped at his chest with a matching black skort, the oroborus symbol was tattooed just below the skort on his right leg.

"You look like someone I used to know..." Envy said with a small smirk. He pushed his thumb under the boy's chin and lifted it up so he could get a good look at his face. "A man I once killed perhaps...? And to think I could never see you as pathetic as I once did when I blew your stomach to pieces!" He said, cackling. "No...But you're not the same boy...Are you? Though that face makes my stomach squirm...The thought of helping you makes my blood curl." He snorted. Envy then reached in his pockets as he drew out a few small, blood red stones.

The boy looked at them sickly, not saying a word. "Eat them if you want the pain to stop..." Envy whispered. "If you don't you can lay here until the mice begin to pick at that skin of yours...Interesting I might say..." he muttered, eyeing the markings with a raised brow. "It must have been the work of a powerful alchemist..." He snorted. "Well! Are you going to eat them or not?" Envy shouted, now starting to get a bit impatient with the boy.

The boy looked up, he looked too tired to even blink let alone eat. Envy let out a sigh in response. "Don't get used to me feeding you, your not my child." He said in a disgusted sort of way as he pushed one of the stones in the blonde's mouth. The boy's eyes immediately widened as his pupils dilated. Envy smirked as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Welcome Pride. You are the sixth homunculus..."

Envy pushed himself up as he realized that the boy was tugging at his skort. Envy snorted as he kicked the boy's arm as he weakly pushed himself up. Though something glittered in the corner of his eye at the far end of the room, a picture frame. As Envy was walking toward the door, Pride stopped and bent down next to the frame. The picture behind the glass was that of a young girl, looking to not be much older than 16. His fingers brushed themselves over the dusty frame as his eyes widened slightly. _Why is she so...Familiar?_

"Are you coming or not!" Envy snapped. Pride looked up and nodded slightly as he took the frame with him, holding it tightly in his arms. "What is that?" Envy asked once the boy had finally caught back up. Pride shook his head slightly as the older homunculus sighed and ripped the frame from Pride's hands. "...Oh...The one I let slip away..." He said with a smirk, looking down at the picture before he scoffed. "Get rid of it."

Pride looked up slightly as he cocked his head a little out of confusion. Envy tossed the frame as it hit the wall, the glass shattering as the broken pieces fell onto the floor. He walked out of the building as Pride looked back at the wall. He quickly ran toward the wall and carefully took the picture out of the broken glass, running out of the building to catch up with his savior.

Pride quickly stuffed the picture in his armband that hugged his wrist and stopped at his mid-shoulder, the rest of the boy's outfit looked just like Envy's. Pride followed without a word, tagging along with Envy like a lost dog looking for someone to cling too. "...Where are we going...?" He asked weakly, his tone cracked as the older homunculus looked down.

"So you finally decided to talk? Where're we going you ask? We're going to see Dante, we're homunculi, she mostly takes care of us until we are well enough to walk on our own."

Pride nodded slightly and looked down without saying a word. Though now new had many other things on his mind, something he couldn't explain...He stopped abruptly as a memory flashed in his mind, which involved a familiar looking girl and a man made of armor.

"Will you quit stopping on me! I'm not going to carry you there!" Envy hissed, his tone dry. Pride shook his head wearily as he ran to catch up to Envy as he led him toward Dante's mansion.

It wasn't long before the young boy found himself laying on a small bed, finding it hard to breath with a woman beside him. "Where did you find him Envy...?" She asked, her tone quiet.

"Near the girl's house." He said as the woman gave a small smile.

"I knew it was a matter of time before something like this happened...This poor child..." She whispered, looking down at the boy as she handed him another red stone. "Pride you say? One more and we'll save all that we can handle." She said with a smile.

"I wonder who the lucky person will be this time... And which fool will be stupid enough to attempt it." Envy smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"To think even you were like this." Dante said sweetly as she looked up to Envy. He rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head.

"I'll go tell the others if it'll do any good.." he muttered, walking out of the room. Dante smiled, placing a hand on the boy's forehead.

"There there child...All the pain will be gone soon." She looked down slightly as Pride closed his eyes. "I wonder who created you..." Pride let out a slight whimper, tossing and turning in the bed as he held out his hands to Dante. "Nah ah ah...You want some stones left for later, don't you? These things don't grow on trees..." She said with a chuckle. "You look just like his boy..." She smiled, pressing a warm hand against his face. "The pain should stop soon..." She said quietly as she got up, walking towards the door.

Pride turned over in the bed, gripping at the sheets as he tried to gain his breath. He buried his head in the pillow, his face was wet and his stomach was winding. He wasn't sure if what he had seen earlier was real...Who did create him...? And why was that young girl so familiar...? He closed his eyes, bringing his knees up to his chest as he curled up in a small fetal ball as he tried to get the constant rhythm of pain to stop in his stomach.

Pride heard the door open again, for what seemed like minutes were actually days. Days that he had spent in that bed, trying his best to recover which usually resulted in him waking up screaming in the middle of the night. He looked up slightly to see the older homunculus that had saved him not days before.

"You're the noisiest thing, aren't you?" He whispered. "What a pain, I don't even thing you're worth it..." Once he held out several stones, Pride ripped them from his palms as if they were gold. Eating them quickly. Envy smiled warmly to the new boy, placing his palm on his head as if he were a child. "Soon you'll be strong enough like the rest of us, soon you can join me to bring hell upon this filthy town...Soon Pride, you'll live up to your name..." Envy whispered. Pride curiously looked up and nodded. "Wipe your eyes, you're making me sick." Envy hissed, dropping his hand as the boy quickly wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"It shouldn't be long now..." Envy whispered. Right after he had spoken those words, Pride's eyes began to change to those like a cat's. "Yess..." He hissed. "You'll be out of here by tomorrow. I wonder which fool it was this time, to put you through so much pain...Those pathetic humans will never learn, will they?" Envy asked with a smirk.

Pride looked up at the ceiling as he wiped the fresh tears from his eyes, Envy sighed and held out his hand. The boy looked at it curiously then up at his face. "You can't stay in bed forever, you have to get up and walk around." Pride only shook his head as his response. "Now!" Envy snapped as he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into a sitting position. Pride let out a slight whimper, his stomach continued to throb horribly.

Envy rolled his eyes, looking slightly annoyed. "Walk around for a bit, it'll be better soon." He hissed. "Then of course after that, why don't I take you out for your first kill?" He asked with a smirk, bringing up his hand. "Its like taking candy from a baby...Only more exciting." Envy said with a cruel snicker. Pride didn't seem to hear what Envy had said as he left the room. The cold tile floor against his bare feet seemed to finally bring life into them. His face was as pale as ever and his muscles were weak and clumsy. He was like a newborn child that needed to be taken care of.

"Hmm...I wonder who the lucky contestant will be...Maybe one of the military officers from that damn headquarters, unless you want to choose." Envy whispered to the boy as Pride looked up.

"I don't care..." He whispered, his tone weak.

Envy smirked. "Your going to be my dog now, don't think I won't come down on you like a ton of bricks. That face of yours is enough reason to be as tough as nails." Pride didn't respond right away, looking down.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized hesitantly as Envy shook his head.

"You'll meet the other homunculi soon, I just don't want them to see you as pathetic as you look now. Though it should pass soon, the day you can join us and kill those selfish idiotic creatures known as humans." Pride didn't answer as he looked down. He still had so many questions, though he didn't know if he wanted them answered at a time like this. Everything was moving to quickly, his stomach ached and his mind raced. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and looked down at the tile floor at his reflection. He hesitated, looking up with a worried expression on his pale face.

"Get used to it." Envy muttered, placing his hands on his hips. "Its not your choice to turn back, even though someone else chose this path for you. Now you understand that humans are pathetic...Selfish...Uncaring things, and I say we give them a bit of equivalent exchange." He said with a smirk, looking at the boy. Pride cocked his head with a quizzical expression on his face as Envy snickered. "Your looking weak again...We'll meet the other four tomorrow. If you're good I may give you some more of these." Envy whispered as he held out the stones.

Soon Pride found himself in the bed again, shivering violently as he clutched the sheets as he looked around the dark room. He let out a sigh as he took the crumpled picture out of his armband, looking at it as he put one of his clammy hands on the face of the girl into the photo. _Who are you...Why do you haunt me like this...?_


	3. Ch 2: Hello Wrath

It was late...Finally Pride had planned something so that Envy wasn't behind his shoulder this time. Sitting cross-legged on the stone cold cement floor, which was almost identical to the boy's eyes, he took the crumpled picture out of the armband and looked at it for a minute. "Who are you...? Why do you haunt me like this...?" He whispered as he looked down at the picture. He had to be careful, for he knew that if he was caught by Envy he would receive a severe beating. The door behind him was locked, he sat patiently as he waited for someone...A soldier. He waited patiently for the knock that would inadvertently end the man's life.

He had reported a murder that had supposedly took place at the very house as bait to lure the man into his trap, telling him that if he kept quiet a great sum of money would be involved. It was perfect, like a puppet the man was manipulated so that he was dancing in the palm of Pride's hand. All he could do was wait for the knock...A few minutes later it came.

Pride quietly walked toward the door and opened it slightly, the man looked a bit hesitant but he spoke. "Is this the house of the murder?"

Pride didn't respond right away, smirking as he closed the door as the man entered the room. "It is now." he hissed, bending down as he picked up what looked like a spear, a snake curled up toward to the sharp point and wings brandished the end.

"Your not g-going to kill me, are you!" The man screamed, looking terrified as he took his gun out of his pocket and pointed it right between the boy's eyes. Pride made no motion to respond as he kept his cold gaze on the soldier, continuing his advance. "I have a wife and kids!" he said suddenly. "My wife is pregnant with another child...She needs my support! It can't end here!" he cried. "My daughter is only four! What kind of man-?" He was cut off as Pride pierced the vital organ known as the heart. This man's life has ended...And Pride's was about to begin. The boy dropped the bloody weapon and looked down at the soldier who appeared to be no older than thirty.

"If it makes you feel any better, your life ended with a purpose..." Pride whispered to himself, looking down at the mutilated corpse in front of him. "I'm going to use you for something I care about...The only thing I've ever cared about...What I'm here for..." Pride whispered, clenching slightly at the cloth of his shirt that hugged his chest. "There are no regrets..." He bent down in front of the man and gathered some of his blood on his fingertips, drawing what appeared to be a transmutation circle around the room...Something he had found in one of Dante's many books. His body was trembling violently with anticipation...He was so close to his goal.

Without saying a word, he pushed the sacrifice into the middle of the circle which also contained the elements of the human body. Once Pride had finished with the preparations he looked down at what he had completed, though through it all something didn't feel right. Something or someone was yelling in the boy's head to stop, but he only ignored his instincts. He pressed his bloody palms onto the edge of the circle, holding his breath before his lowered his head and closed his eyes. The room began to glow and steadily began to glow even brighter as adrenaline surged through his body. His body began to shake as his eyes widened as he watched the transmutation. It was working! Something flickered as the room turned from a bright blue to violet. Was this good? His fingertips stung against the floor though the lights began to die.

Something had begun to take form in the middle of the circle, though whatever it was it remained blocked from view from the mass abundance of smoke. Something didn't feel right to Pride as the smoke began to clear. Something bubbled in his stomach so that he felt slightly nauseated, something was yelling in his ear telling him to run and never look back. He cocked his slightly as he crawled on his hands and knees toward the middle of the circle. His body was trembling violently, his stomach ached as if this weren't the first time the boy had done something like this.

Through the smoke the form of a human hand became visible to indicate that his creation was alive even though the thing was still blocked from view. Pride sat cross-legged on the floor, his hands pushing himself up. His eyes were wide with anticipation, he couldn't wait any longer. He waited for the smoke to disappear, yet for some reason he partly didn't want it too...What if he had failed?

The smoke soon cleared to reveal his creation...A creature that from first glance would prove that whatever the thing was wasn't human. Bloody ribs protruded out of the body, every vital organ was completely visible. The face looked nothing more than a skull with shrunken skin clinging to the bones, in the sockets were a pair of dark, glowing green eyes. The thing gasped for breath as it looked at the boy, only to die a couple of minutes later.

Pride pressed his hands to the ground as his fingers began to claw at the cement floor. His eyes began to water and he didn't speak...His emotions spoke for themselves. He was more than disappointed...He fell back on his knees as he squinted and looked over at the dead creature in the middle of the floor. "What did I do wrong...?" He whispered as he looked at the thing again, wiping his eyes. "That was the last of the ingredients..." In the boy's mind at the time, failing wasn't an option. Though this attempt had now become his one and only failure. After staying in the room for several hours, he pushed himself up and walked toward the door. Hopefully Envy wasn't growing suspicious about his whereabouts by now...

Shortly after Pride left, the form of a young girl started to form from the thing in the middle of the circle. The girl was the exact replica of the one that Pride had been trying to resurrect. Her outfit consisted of a black halter top that cut in a diamond shape to reveal the oroborus symbol encircling her navel, a black mini skirt, gloves that covered the base of her hands from her knuckles and stopped at her elbows and black knee high boots. She pushed herself into a sitting position, hissing when she felt a strong searing sense of pain in her body, hands trying to grip at the cement ground. "What did I do...Why am I in this much pain when I don't even know who I am..." She whimpered, pieces of her light blue hair fell into her face and covered the girl's haunting, soulless dark green eyes.

After several hours, Pride returned to the building. He wasn't sure why, it was as though something had pulled him back that way and not only that he was curious. The smell of rotting flesh from corpse in the middle of the basement floor filled his nostrils as he snorted. Then something caught his eye, something that wasn't there when he left...A young girl. Pride kneeled down next to her, his eyes slightly wide. "You're her...Aren't you...?" He whispered, placing a thumb and forefinger under her chin as he examined her face like Envy had once done to him. He then looked down at the strange red mark that circled her navel. "You're like me...aren't you...?"

The girl's eyes widened as she scooted back to get away from the boy. Her face was deathly pale and she was visibly trembling, why was this boy so...Familiar? "Don't be scared..." He whispered, lowering his hand. "I want to help you..." He lowered his hand and took three red stones from his pocket. "These were mine...But I saved them." he said quietly holding them out to her in his palm. The girl looked down at the stones wearily then back to the boy, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she started to cough. The pain was steadily getting worse...

"Take them...It'll stop the pain..." He whispered, taking one out of his hand as he forced the stone into her mouth. She choked slightly as the stone was forced in her mouth, but she managed to chew it and swallow. She let out a slight gasp as something started to change inside of her as her eyes started to turn into slit-like cat eyes. She was still feeling a bit weak and still felt a bit sick to her stomach, she looked over at Pride wearily as though asking for more of the stones.

"You need some more for later..." He whispered, keeping the rest of them well hidden in his pocket, holding out his left hand. "Come with me, and I'll introduce you to Envy." He looked down, knowing what pain she must be going through...And he knew it was only going to get worse. She blinked and looked up at the boy, cocking her head out of confusion. Trembling, she took the boy's hand and shakily got to her feet. He smiled slightly, taking the picture out between the cloth that hugged his left arm. "You really are her..." He whispered, walking by the door.

"What're you talking about...?" She asked, her tone meek. She looked confused as she followed, trying to recover from the light-headedness and not being used to walking.

"You're the girl...The one I've been dreaming about..." He whispered, stopping as he turned around. "The one that was pulled into the Great Gate..." The girl still looked utterly confused, she didn't even know who she was let alone know what he was talking about. He shook his head as he led her toward Dante's mansion. "Don't worry...I'll help you feel better..." he whispered, opening the door. "Just rest for a while." Pride was pretty much reciting the same thing Envy had told him...Except with a bit more sympathy. The girl followed Pride inside without saying a word, still visibly trembling violently.

"You'll sleep in here for a while..." He whispered, leading her in the same room his once spent his painful, endless days in after he himself was created. "I want to show you to Envy...But we'll have to wait.. I think he'll be angry if he knows I created you...So lets keep it a secret..." Pride whispered with a small smile. She still looked very confused and weak, but all she could really do now was trust him. She could only give a slight nod wincing a bit as she laid down on the bed, the sharp pain in her stomach felt like it was worsening every minute.

Pride crawled up on the end of the bed, crossing his legs as he cocked his head like a wondrous dog under a spell. He looked at her face as chills ran down his spine. Now he felt something he had never felt before. A warm feeling, something was filling inside of him. He now felt as if there were a purpose for his painful life. "When you start to feel bad...Just tell me..." he whispered. She gave Pride a weak smile and nodded slightly, rolling on her side and somehow managed to drift to sleep despite the constant rhythm of pain in her stomach.

Pride looked up to the door as he felt a sudden drop of feelings. Envy had his arms folded, leaning against the door with a disgusted look on his face. "Please tell me this one isn't human..." He whispered stepping closer. "PLEASE...Don't tell me you're dragging women in here!" He screamed.

Pride quickly pushed himself up nervously with a closed eye. "I found her...Envy..." he said nervously. "I...I think she's one of us...She...she has the oroborus like we do..." he whimpered. "She ate the stones..."

"She...she did...?" Pride nodded. Envy arched an eyebrow before he walked near the girl noticing her face, his pupils dilated. "Hell no..." He whispered, turning back and looking at Pride. "Hmph...What are the odds of this...She looks just like her..." Envy said as he pulled the covers down, he arched a brow when he noticed the snake encircling her navel. "Well I'll be...I wonder who did it..."

Pride stood quietly in the background. "I don't know...I wondered that myself..."

"Then we are complete...Seven sins..." Envy smirked, pushing himself up as he ruffled Pride's hair. He then thunked him uncomfortably on the head. Pride groaned weakly as he was knocked out of thoughts once again. "We'll have to have a gathering soon." Envy snickered. "Bring the whole family together." Pride looked up, then back down to Wrath and nodded slightly.

Since the girl was still fast asleep she was unaware of the conversation taking place, subconsciously pulling the covers back over her body and over her head as she curled up slightly. "Then this is Wrath..." Envy whispered, looking at the lump under the covers. Though I know I found you, but that was by mere coincidence...I wonder how you found her, and so quickly...She looks like it had just happened..."

Pride bit his lip, looking down. "Coincidence..." He whispered.

Envy turned his head "...Something isn't right..." He whispered, looking at Pride oddly. Pride looked up from the floor as he cocked his head, looking at the older homunculus. They both looked at each other before Pride noticed Envy's eyes had turned a dark crimson, gone a bit red. "You... Didn't..." He whispered.

Pride didn't answer right away, looking down. "I didn't..." He whispered.

"I saved your ass..." Envy whispered, hands clenching. "You would still be in a damn fetal ball if I didn't rescue you...AND WHAT DO YOU DO!" He yelled, eyes widening as he raised his leg and kicked Pride hard across the jaw, sending him flying back hard into a nearby wall. Pride's back arched as he hit the bookshelf, his face was red and he winced at the sudden sense of sharp pain. He looked up at Envy without a saying a word, squinting.

Envy hissed, walking toward the boy. "Tell the truth." He said dangerously. Pride didn't speak, he only laced his fingers together with his own as he looked down. "Did you hear me or not? Tell the fucking truth!" Pride winced, looking up miserably.

"I did..." He whispered weakly. "I...I couldn't help it...She-" Envy hurled his foot at Pride again as he took it senselessly in the stomach. Pride then felt a fist hit him across the face. He figured he deserved whatever Envy threw at him. His pressed his hands against the tile floor, coughing up blood as Envy caught his breath.

"You bastard..." The other homunculus hissed. "You idiot! Why the hell did I save you?" Pride didn't answer as his hair fell over his shoulders and covered his face. "You can do alchemy but that's no surprise...And you bring back her?" Envy spat, pointing to the girl in the bed. His fists clenched but the look on Pride's face was weak...If he was punched or kicked again, he might not be able to get up. "You're weak and useless...Don't think I'm through with you..." Envy growled.

All of the sudden, a pillow was hurled at Envy from behind and hit the older homunculus in the back of the head. All the noise and yelling obviously had woken Wrath up. She was sitting up in the bed with a dull expression on her face, her eyes had changed from green to black. Envy's shoulders rose to his neck as he twitched in an impatient sort of way, feeling the pillow hit the back of his skull. His eyes were now black and his fists were bared.

Pride's eyes widened as he weakly pushed himself up. "You leave her alone..." He whispered hoarsely, wiping his mouth. "You touch her... And I'll send you flying out of this window..." He growled. It was the first time Envy had ever heard a sour word out of the boy. He only turned around and elbowed him in the stomach as his response.

"Leave her to me...After all...You are a traitor..." Envy snapped, eyes narrowing. This was one scene that she couldn't just sit back and watch, her eyes narrowed as she forced herself to get back up despite the constant sting of pain.

Pride winced, looking up. "Lay back down..." He hissed weakly. "He'll hurt you...And me..." He looked up to Envy in a dazed fashion as he whimpered, closing his eyes. He then received another taunting memory. A young blonde boy fighting, being held by the collar of his shirt and being pressed against a wall...A young girl crying, telling him to fight. "Get up." Envy snorted, kicking Pride to jerk him awake. "You're honestly weaker than a human if you give in like that..."

Unfortunately for Pride, she didn't pay any mind to his warning. She let out a low growl as she pulled what appeared to be a small throwing knife out of one of her pockets. "What's going on in here?" The voice of a woman could be heard from the doorway, arms crossed slightly. The woman had straight brown hair that fell to just above her shoulders and purple eyes, she wore a reddish brown dress and black boots. Envy snorted as he backed away from Pride, looking at the woman. "My...And what do we have here...?" She whispered, looking over toward the girl.


	4. Ch 3: Death and Confusion

A/N: A special thanks to Jaime Love for the review, this chapter is dedicated to you. Its kinda long and it just goes into more background, it'll get nice and gory in ch. 4. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

A few miles away the military were wondering where a certain soldier had been. After the man had not come to work in several days and not reporting anything, not to mention the man had left early one evening for reasons unknown. Something wasn't right...No good soldier would leave without notice nor would he miss work without a valid reason. Tracing the soldier's movements to where he had been last, each unaware of the ghastly sight they were about to encounter. The doors were kicked open only to be greeted by a horrid, putrid smell...The smell of rotted flesh and dried blood. Eyes dilated when the men saw the rotted remains of the soldier on the floor. The body after laying in the basement untouched for several days the flesh had already started to rot, small white maggots were clearly visible in the long gash on the man's chest where the blade had pierced his chest. Several rats that were knawing on the soldier's flesh squeaked when the officers entered the room, scampering back toward their homes in a small hole in the wall nearby. The Fuhur pushed his way through the crowd, frowning when he saw the sight on the floor. He turned his head toward a woman at his side. "Hawkeye..." he whispered, "Call the investigators...Throw a tarp over the body...And I'll tell the family he's been found." 

She weakly looked down and nodded, saluting him. "Yes sir..."

Roy turned his head, arching an eyebrow as he bent down when he noticed something etched into the concrete floor. His eyes instantly widened at the sight, his face instantly paling when he realized what it was. "This...This is a transmutation circle..." He set his hand on the floor as his stomach began to churn uncomfortably, drawing his hand back. "From the looks of it, this man was a sacrifice...What kind of sick man was it this time...?" Mustang whispered. "Human transmutation...But who?"

Roy took a step back as Riza arrived with the tarp, with a solemn expression on her pale face she snapped the buckle around the rotten corpse. "I'll come back here later, but right now we'll leave it to the investigators to look at...I'll tell the family..." He whispered, looking down at the tarp that covered the body

Once a few of the officers had left to tell the grisly news to the family of the slain soldier, Roy had stayed in place as Hawkeye looked up at the Fuhur, frowning when she noticed the disturbed look on his face. "Are you alright sir...?"

Mustang didn't respond right away, looking down at Hawkeye. "Have...Have you heard from Star...Ever since Edward's death...?" He asked, his tone quiet. Riza looked up, shaking her head.

"No sir...Why-?" she asked, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

"She surely didn't..." He said, his tone hoarse. He placed his hand on the stone wall as his fingers began to tighten. "She couldn't have..."

"What is it sir?" Hawkeye asked, the look on her face was now one of concern.

"Star had to have been involved in this...This is her home...And she was so secluded since his death. No one took it harder than her." He said, his tone quiet.

"Are you saying that she-"

"Attempted human transmutation...And lost herself to the Gate..." Roy said hoarsely, feeling a sting in his chest. "After Edward passed I guess...She assumed there was nothing left...And she didn't even try to speak to anyone..."

"There's another circle Taisa..." Hawkeye whispered.

"What do you mean another?"

"This one...Seems to be done in blood..."

Roy winced slightly in response, closing an eye. "I have to get out of here for a minute, the smell's getting to me..." He said quickly, looking down as he left the basement. Riza looked up at the Fuher then back at the circle as she followed the man out of the room.

After a few hours had passed, Alphonse Elric had finally heard the horrifying news. His hands began to tremble, not only Star who was going through the undergoing pain of Edward's dead...But now Star was gone too...Al clenched the insides of the pockets of his red jacket, his eyes beginning to water as he lifted his head and bit his lip. Mustang looked down at the boy with a solemn expression as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its not t...True..." The small boy was sitting on the same leather couch as Edward once did, his knees were pulled to his chest and he was visibly trembling. "Not Star and Nii-san...No..."

Roy looked down, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Al...There's nothing we can do..."

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Dante looked back to Pride as he spoke up in response to her question. "H... Her name is Wrath..." Pride said meekly from the other side of the room. "I found-" He was cut off as Envy gave the boy a sharp look. Pride winced slightly and his stomach began to throb from the sharp pains that he had just received. "I...I..." He whispered, Dante blinked slightly and gave the boy a strange look. "I...Created her..." He said quietly, closing an eye. Envy gave an irritated twitch as his fists clenched. Dante looked up, seeming a bit startled but she nodded and turned to Envy. "I'll get this one into bed...Envy, I need you to go downstairs. I need to speak to them."

Wrath made no move to respond, the girl had a confused look on her face since she didn't understand what was even going on. Pride let out a slight whimper as the door was shut behind Envy, looking up to Dante with a hesitant look on his face. Dante made the girl lay down as she put the covers over her, looking back at Pride. "Why?" She asked softly. Pride shook his head as his response, he didn't know himself why he did it either. "Did something seem familiar in this girl?" She asked, arching a brow as Pride looked down at the floor. "I don't usually tell homunculi about their former selves until they're much older..." She whispered. "Envy...Practically being my own son...I waited quite a while."

"I've met your former selves. But I never would've imagined that something like this would happen...Seeing you two like this...Both...Because of each other." Pride cocked his head slightly, his eyes beginning to light up.

"You mean...Those dreams I've been having aren't just-"

"Dreams, yes." Dante whispered, shaking her head. "But you must forget about them...They'll only drive you insane."

"I...I don't understand..." Pride inquired. "They...They aren't bad. They make me feel like-"

"You must stop Pride...They will seem like paradise, but no matter how much you dream...No matter how much you strive for what's there...You'll never reach it. It's best to keep them away, its best to forget." She said, looking back at the boy. Wrath didn't say a word, pushing herself up into a sitting position as she looked back and forth at Pride and Dante with a questioning expression on her face.

"What if you can't forget?" Pride protested, taking a step forward as his hand clenched to his chest. "What if you don't want too?"

Dante lowered her head, frowning. "Then you will surely drive yourself mad...Alchemy can't turn back time...And neither can you. I will speak of it no more." Dante whispered, looking back at Wrath. "Get your rest...Pride, come with me. You don't need to disturb this girl any longer."

"I don't mind if he stays..." She whispered, her tone was hoarse from little use.

"I do..." Dante muttered. "He'll be back to give you the stones shortly. Please get some rest, you'll feel much better." Wrath didn't answer, biting her lower lip but she only gave a weak nod, laying down. Pride looked back at Wrath before he was pushed out of the room by Dante. She let out a slight sigh as she curled up underneath the covers, letting out an involuntary shiver. Her gaze fell onto the bare, white wall, an expressionless look was now on her face.

A few hours later Pride silently walked up to the closed door. Wrapping his fingers around the handle, he carefully opened the door and peeked inside. "...Wrath...?" He whispered, looking around the room timidly as his hand lowered off the handle, still peeking in the room from outside of the door. Wrath didn't respond to Pride's call, having somehow fallen asleep a couple of hours before.

Pride cocked his head as he looked over his own shoulder before he forced the rest of his body inside the room, closing the door silently behind him. He quietly inched toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it, being careful not to wake her up as he folded his legs. Wrath stirred slightly when she felt a sudden shift at the end of the bed but it wasn't enough to wake her up, letting out a slight shiver.

The boy noticed her shiver as he cocked his head slightly. "Who are you? Why did you seem so sad when you were pulled into the dark place?" He asked, mostly to himself as he tenderly brushed the strands of hair out of her face. "...Why do I feel like I know you...? When I've never met you before...: He whispered hoarsely, quickly drawing his hand back when he heard something downstairs. Like an alert dog, he straightened up and listened for any more sounds. No more came as his shoulders lowered back into a comfortable position. He flinched slightly as he cocked his head, looking down at the girl like a curious animal.

"Mph..." She muttered quietly. Feeling something near her legs, she let out a slight yawn and opened one eye, looking back at the boy. "What're you doing here...?" She asked groggily.

Pride jumped out of shock, falling backward on his back as he hit his head on the end of the bed, pushing himself back. "I...I just wanted to s...see how you were doing..." He stuttered.

Wrath couldn't help but give the boy a small smile, closing an eye. "Don't worry about it to much, I'm fine."

Pride shook his head, looking down at the covers on the bed. "But your not ok, j...Just like Envy said...I...I created you...Out of my selfish wants...Your in pain because of me...T...That's why I decided to...To take care of you." He whispered, unable to look Wrath in the eye.

She blinked, pushing herself up so that she was now in a sitting position. "Really, I'm fine."

He cocked his head as he positioned himself back on the bed, his legs were crossed and his arms were pressed on the sheets in front of him. "Yeah but from now on...We...We have to listen to Envy...If he tells us something we must do it...Even more importantly to Dante..." He whispered with a nod.

"And why the hell would I want to listen to that bastard anyways?" She asked as she crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

Pride shook his head as he pressed a finger to the middle of her lips. "You can't say things like that..." He whispered, shaking his head.

"And why not?"

He lowered his finger, looking down. "Because he...He rescued me..." He whispered, "Right after you were sucked into the dark place..."

Wrath blinked, cocking her head out of confusion. "What're you talking about? What dark place?"

He looked around suspiciously then looked at her in the eye. "The Gate..." He whispered. Wrath blinked, now looking very confused. What was he talking about? What Gate?

"How could you not know about the Gate if you were there?" He asked, cocking his head. "Y...You made me...I saw you..."

"What're you talking about?" She asked, the girl now had a questioning look on her face.

Pride lowered his head, biting his lip slightly. "I'm sorry...I...I keep forgetting...M-maybe it wasn't you..." He sighed slightly, leaning back. "Not all of my questions have been answered either..." He muttered, pushing himself up. "But with Envy and the others looking to create the Philosopher's Stone, we'll be human...And maybe then our questions will be answered.

She nodded slightly as she pushed herself out of the bed, stretching a little to get rid of the stiffness in her arms and legs. "Maybe...I don't know."

Pride remained sitting on the bed, watching her. "You should probably go outside for a while...If you start to feel bad...Tell me." He whispered.

She walked toward the door, looking back and gave Pride a small smile. "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." She said, calmly walking out the door and out of the door that led to the outside, squinting as the sunlight hit her eyes. Pride looked up to the ceiling and then to the door as he pushed himself up and cracked the door open behind him, just the way it was before he went into the room.

"Pride, I would keep an eye on her if I were you...She's new, we don't know what kind of trouble she'll get into. Dante whispered.

Pride jumped at hearing the voice behind him, but he nodded slightly. "W...Where is she?" He asked. Wrath was wandering around in the sunlight as she walked through the nearby forest, looking up at the trees with a look of child-like wonder.

"She's wandered off outside," Dante said, her tone calm. "But don't let Envy follow." Pride looked up and cocked his head slightly before he looked at the door, wandering downstairs and went outside to follow the tracks that Wrath had left in the dirt.

Letting out a slight sigh, she climbed up in one of the trees and sat down on one of the top branches. Leaning back against the trunk and letting one of her legs dangle off the edge, she took one of her small throwing knives out of her pocket and looked at it. _I still don't understand...Who am I?_

After wandering through the forest he stopped at a certain tree, looking up with a pair of flared nostrils. "What are you up there for?" He asked, cocking his head as he noticed Wrath's foot dangling off one of the branches. "You might get hurt coming down." Wrath made no move to respond, only giving a slight shake of the head. Pride looked down as he touched the bark, pressing his back against it and slid down before his lower half hit the bottom. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head on the top of his knees.

Wrath blinked slightly, looking down at Pride with a confused expression. Why was the boy so familiar? Taking note of how he was acting, she raised a brow slightly and looked down at him. "You ok?"

Pride looked up at the girl, smiling slightly. "Yes I'm fine...What about you?" He asked. Wrath gave a slight shrug and put her knife back in her pocket. Pushing herself off the branch, she landed cat-like on her feet on the ground next to Pride. He blinked, looking up at her as he nervously scrambled to his own feet. "Why did you come out here?"

"Hmm? I really don't know why myself..." she muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, chuckling. "You're Wrath."

Again she shrugged and sat down next to Pride, leaning back against the tree. "I'm still just very confused..."

"It's your first day, I was still in bed at this time. Your doing better than I was doing." He whispered.

"Tell me this...Why the hell can't you stand up to Envy?"

He flinched slightly at the question, closing an eye. "...He saved me...Besides, he's much stronger than I am." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes slightly, closing an eye. "I guess you'll need to toughen up a bit then I guess."

"I don't need you telling me that..." He whispered hoarsely.

She shrugged slightly. "Just saying..."

He looked down, sliding his back down the tree as he put his arms on the tips of his knees. "I could fight if I wanted too...But I deserve anything Envy throws at me..."

"How come?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Because...I would be in much more pain if he hadn't have found me..." He whispered.

"But that still doesn't give him the right to beat you senseless."

"It gives him all the right..."

"No it doesn't." She said, her tone dull.

"Yes..." He whispered. "It does..." He looked over at her, cocking his head slightly. "D...Do you have those memories too?" He asked hesitantly.

Wrath blinked slightly, now looking confused. "What memories?"

He looked down and then back to her before he pushed himself up. "Nevermind..." he whispered. "We better get back..."

"Why?" She asked.

He looked down. "Dante and Envy might be wondering where we are..."

"So...?"

He cocked his head, "I want to look out for you..." he whispered. "And I don't want to be away from them..." he said quietly. "It's odd...I can leave...I want to watch after you, but I don't want to be in your business a lot." he whispered. "Besides, Envy wanted me to go to headquarters today..."

She blinked, cocking her head with a questioning look lingering on her face. "Why...?"

"I don't know, but last time we went there he disguised himself though I've never been in the place completely." he said excitedly. "If you would like to come-" Pride whispered.

"Sure, might as well." She shrugged.

Pride smiled, leaning back against the tree again as he looked down. "You...Don't like Envy?"

"What gave you that idea?" She asked, her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

He cocked his head, taking her seriously. "Well...When you nearly killed him earlier today."

She shrugged. "I just don't like him, there's something about him I don't like."

"Why? He's...Actually kind of nice..."

She raised a brow, looking over at Pride with an odd look. "You call beating the crap out of you 'nice'?"

"I deserved it..." He said quietly, lowering his head. "I disobeyed them...Completely..."

"So!"

His brows furrowed in response to her question. "I deserved the punishment. It's...Simple." He whispered.

"...Why do you listen to him...?" She asked, hesitating slightly.

"Because he saved me. He took care of me...He deserves my respect."

She raised a brow, shrugging. "Sure, whatever."

Pride cocked a head before he bent down on his knees in front of her, cocking his head. "He's nice once you get to know him...It's I...Who disobey and don't need to be repeated..." He nodded. He looked down, pushing himself back up as he looked down at her. "I'll be back at Dante's home...Come back soon...Okay?" he whispered, looking back for a moment.

Sighing slightly, she pushed herself back up. "Comin'..." She muttered, getting back to her feet.

He didn't turn around but he smiled slightly as the girl followed without saying a word.


	5. Ch 4: A Bloody Encounter

Pride cocked his head slightly before he gasped and pushed Wrath back against the trunk of tree, covering her mouth his right hand. She was taken aback by Pride's sudden action, struggling slightly against his grasp to at least get his hand off her mouth. "Shh..." He hissed, closing an eye as he looked over her shoulder and over the side of the trunk. "They nearly saw us..." Wrath blinked slightly out of confusion, the look on her face was clearly asking 'What the hell are you talking about?' After a few minutes he lowered his hand. "I'm sorry...I didn't want to be seen..." He whispered, stepping away as a few leaves crunched under his feet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, cocking her head.

"The bad people," Pride said. "Keep quiet." He hissed, jumping upward as he grabbed a tree branch and pulled himself up. Wrath still looked confused as she took what looked to be a small throwing knife out of one of the pockets of her skirt. He cocked his head, holding out his hand. "If you need help getting up here, I can come back down..." He whispered. She shook her head slightly as she climbed back up in the tree and stood on a nearby branch, leaning against the trunk as she looked down at the strange men below. "If we're caught, we'll have to kill them..." He muttered quietly.

"Then I guess we'll have to try and not get caught." She whispered. Pride cocked his head, peering back down as a few of the intruders were only a few inches from noticing them. Pride hid behind the tree, clutching a blade that was in his pocket. Wrath hid as well, leaning back against the trunk as she held the blade close to her face.

Pride's eyes widened as he saw a soldier shout, pointing towards the two young homunculi. Pride groaned, grabbing Wrath's wrists. "C'mon...We've got to do it...It's the only way out of this..." He whispered. She nodded slightly, sighing as she grasped the small knife in her fingers and threw it at the soldier who had shouted with deadly accuracy as it pierced the man's heart. The soldier let out a horrid gasp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and collapsed on his back on the hard ground.

Pride's eyes widened. "Damn..." He whispered. He jumped down off the tree as a few of the soldiers jumped from shock and began to pull out their guns, though Pride clapped and a scythe formed within his fingers. Wrath took out another knife, eyes narrowing as she threw it at another one of the soldiers, hitting him in square between the eyes. Pride swung the scythe with ease, swinging it behind his back before it had decapitated two of the men brutally...Just another days work. Now only one soldier was left. He was trembling violently as he shakily pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket, the gun trembling in his fingers.

Wrath looked at the soldier with a cold expression on her face as she pulled another life out of her pocket. Pride stepped behind her, raising his arms with the head of he blade only inches from the soldier. The soldier ran off quickly toward headquarters as Pride let out a sigh. "We let one get away..."

"Dammit...Now what?" She asked with a sigh, pocketing the knife.

"Its too late now." Pride whispered, lowering his weapon. "We better find somewhere to hide..." He said as Wrath gave a small nod in response. He clapped as the scythe disappeared. "We surely can't take on the whole military." He whispered. "I'm sure that idiot went back and told them by now." He hissed.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit." She muttered darkly. She let out a slight sigh as she looked down at the scene they had left. The decapitated bodies lay lifeless on the ground, some had knives sticking out of their bodies while the others were missing their heads. To them it was just a day's work...To normal humans it was a massacre, a blood bath.

"Mph...If more blood must me spilt, then so be it..." he muttered, looking back at the bodies as he began to run. She sighed and gave a slight nod out of agreement, running after Pride without saying another word or without a second glance at the bodies.

Meanwhile back at headquarters the soldier who had escaped ran toward the Fuher's office to report the grisly news. "Sir sir!" The soldier shouted, running inside the large office. The Fuhur looked up, lifting his head from the paperwork which had been left there for him to do.

"What is it Lieutenant? It looks like you've seen a ghost." He asked.

"Worse!" He cried, his face was pale and his body was trembling. "A massacre...Just when we were looking around for evidence...The other men were killed!" Roy immediately pushed himself up.

"What were the criminals' appearances?"

"One had blonde hair sir...Seemed to be a young boy being around his teens, the other looked to be about the same age...A girl with light blue hair. T-There were markings on them sir!" Roy had stiffened, frozen into place. "S-sir...Y-you look like you've seen a ghost...It's just a coincidence Roy." The man said to himself, rubbing his temples.

"Thanks for the report Lieutenant...That's all we need in this town is more deaths." Roy sighed, strapping on a pair of white gloves.

Soon at least 50 soldiers were in the Fuhur's office, each with a flat hand over their eyes in a salute. Roy stood up with his hands behind his back. "I've gathered each of you here because I need to count on you to capture the criminals...Even if it means by death. Let me tell you...Don't have a guilty conscience...If they look familiar." A few of the soldiers lowered their hands and looked around the room, now a bit confused. "Do you understand?" Roy shouted.

"Yes sir!" They cried back.

Alphonse Elric was beside the Fuhur, looking up for he had no idea what the Fuhur had been told earlier. Perhaps it was best if he didn't know but that didn't mean he couldn't follow. Roy looked down to Alphonse, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is one mission you need to stay behind..." He whispered.

Al looked up at Mustang, a bit wide-eyed. "Why! This one seems more important than the others!" Since his brother had left, Alphonse had taken a place in the military seeing as it was a profession he enjoyed as well. He wore white synthetic gloves, though not at all ordinary. Like the Fuhur's, an emblem was engraved on them for a technique that he could only perform. Except this one was in the palms of his hands, allowing him to only clap to create the transmutation.

Roy looked down, shaking his head. "Al, I order you to stay here...Some things are just too dangerous." Al looked up helplessly as the Fuhur turned back around. "I've each given you the description...Now find them!" The Fuhur shouted, leading them out. Since the soldiers heard the descriptions, they still had no idea what the Fuher meant by not having guilty consciences because of the killer's appearances, some hadn't even thought about it.

Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Central, Pride hurled himself on a rooftop landing with the same cat-like grace as Envy once had. His dark eyes darted around the empty city, no one wanted to come out and wander the streets after the articles that had struck Central. Something about this town made Pride stay and if Pride stayed, Envy stayed. Now with the two young homunculi around, it was hell on earth. "The military will be after us shortly, think we can handle it?" He asked, turning to Wrath.

"I don't know, I think we can." She said, nodding slightly as she bent down next to Pride and looked down at the dark, empty street below.

"I hate fighting them." Pride whispered, looking of toward the military headquarters. "There's a man there I really don't like...But he always seems hard to kill..."

"Which one?" She asked, not averting her gaze from the street.

"He has black hair," Pride muttered. "And something blocks his left eye..."

She blinked, cocking her head slightly. "Why does that man sound...Familiar...?"

The soldiers had marched out of headquarters, each bearing guns and a different variety of weapons. Pride bent down, close to the roof as he heard footsteps coming from the end of the street as he waited like a tiger stalking its prey. Wrath's eyes had narrowed when she heard the footsteps also, her haunting dark green eyes were now cat-like slits. Inside the building, Al had climbed out the window, apparently inheriting his older brother's curiousness and lack of discipline.

Getting back to her feet, Wrath jumped to a roof opposite of Pride. Pulling out one of her knives, the two watched as the soldiers made their way down the street...Unknowingly marching toward their untimely deaths. Wrath smirked as she watched the soldiers march closer toward the buildings where Pride and Wrath were waiting for them. She held the knife close to her face as she kept hidden in the shadows of the roof, throwing the knife as it struck one of the soldiers in the chest. The man let out a groan as he fell on his stomach, blood staining the streets from his chest. The soldiers yelled as they readied their guns, looking frantically for where the assault had come from.

"My my...Look at what we've got here Pride...A bunch of sitting ducks." She said with a sinister smirk, jumping of the roof and landed cat-like on her feet around ten feet away from the soldiers. Pride cackled as he followed suit, landing next to Wrath with the scythe clutched in his hand.

"F-Fullmetal...?" One soldier stuttered. He wasn't the only one who was dumbfounded, the whole military, including Mustang, were stunned by what they were seeing. Mustang shook his head slightly and looked at the two with a cold look.

"W-What are you guys waiting for?" A small boy cried. "SHOOT THE-" He stopped as his voice trailed off, all the color had flushed from Al's once pink face. His hands began to tremble as his foot breached the concrete behind him. "N...Nii-san...?" He asked as if he were under a spell. His muscles felt weak and his eyes had become blurred. "Star...Edward...W-Why...Why do you look like that?" He screamed with tears in his eyes.

Roy shook his head, holding out a hand to Al's chest, preventing him from running toward the two familiar beings. "Al...It's not them..." He whispered.

She looked over to the boy who was yelling at them, for some reason he too was...Familiar in a way. But why? Who was this boy?

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Al cried, struggling against the arm that was in front of him. "Let me go! That's my brother!" He shouted. "He isn't dead! That's him! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

She raised a brow at the boy. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, her tone dull as she looked over at Al.

Pride arched an eyebrow, bringing the scythe down at his feet. This boy was familiar, looking at him for a moment before lowering his head and turning to the soldiers. "Yeah...Don't shoot," He smirked. "I'll kill you like a bunch of helpless dogs, I'd rather have some excitement in the kill...I don't want to bring death upon something that's already dead.."

Roy seemed a bit startled but brought up his gloved hand. "You were the ones that murdered my soldiers?" he asked.

Pride turned to Wrath. "We did."

"So what of it? Really a pity they didn't put up to much of a fight." She said, a small sinister smirk was starting to play on her face.

Al's eyes widened once they noticed the oroborus tattooed around Star's navel. "A...Homunculis...?" He stuttered. "NO!" Al cried, shaking his head rapidly back and forth. "No!"

Roy pressed his hand against the boy's chest, "Go back to headquarters Al!"

"He's my brother!"

"No he isn't..." Roy whispered. "Your brother wouldn't kill my men...LEAVE!" He snapped. Al looked up with watery eyes as he noticed the soldiers raise their guns toward the two familiar beings.

She raised a brow at the brow at the soldiers and looked over to Pride, nodding slightly. Pride nodded as well as he hurled himself toward the group of soldiers and sliced them with the head of the blade. Al fumbled backward, landing on his behind as his limbs began to shake, watching the boy he once knew as a brother, destroy his friends. The only family he had since Star and Edward had left him. "STOP!" The boy cried. "Please! Don't do this!"

She looked over toward the boy, raising a brow as he held the knife in her fingers. "And who are you to being giving orders?" She asked, her tone had a dry note to it.

"Star..." Al whispered. "It's me...Alphonse...Don't you remember?" he whined, pushing himself upward as he looked her in the eye.

"Star? I don't know who the hell your talking about...My name is Wrath."

"You're not a sin!" Al shouted, stomping his foot. Pride turned around cocking his head as he looked at Al and Wrath. The boy was caught off guard as Roy wrapped his arm around Pride's throat and held a gun to his head threateningly. Wrath's eyes narrowed out of pure anger and hatred when she looked back at Mustang, letting out a low growl as she pulled out another knife.

"What is your name?" Roy asked, looking down at the homunculus that was struggling in his arms. Pride's weapon had fallen out of his grip as his fingernails dug into the arm that began to choke him.

"Pride..." The boy hissed, looking up to the colonel. "Any last words?" The boy asked, slightly smirking.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Roy spat, rubbing his middle finger against his thumb of his glove. He winced, blocking out the image of Edward Elric. The boy he once knew, for this man that was struggling in his grip wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist, only a puppet bearing the soul of someone like Envy.

"Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!" Al shouted, shaking his head as he picked up the scythe on the ground.

"Let him go or I will be forced to kill you." She hissed, her tone was icy as she gripped her weapon even more tightly in her fingers.

"You were going to kill me anyway, weren't you? Roy shouted, "Make a move to kill me and you will kill him too." The Fuhur muttered, tightening his finger on the trigger.

Wrath's eyes narrowed, letting out a low, irritated growl. _Dammit...Now what..._

Al struggled to keep the weapon up but managed as Pride looked at him wearily. "Al?" He whispered lazily. His fingers that were once dinging into the Fuhur's military jacket now lost it's grip and were dangling at his side. Something was screaming inside of him. Yelling the words _What are you doing?_ Pride looked down, feeling suddenly weak. "What have I become?" He asked hoarsely. Al's eyes widened as he walked toward the young sin.

Roy pushed him away. "AL! I told you to go back!"

"He remembers me!" Al shouted. "I can't leave him!"

Roy looked at him wearily. "If I let him go he'll only return to being what he once was...A murderer..."

Pride looked up to the Fuhur who had lowered his gun. He smirked, jerking out of his grip as he tugged the scythe out of Al's arms. "Take one more step and you'll join the others!"

"And you don't want that now, do you?" She asked smugly, smirking as bit as she stood next to Pride, holding the knife in her fingers.

"Sometimes...I wish I do want just that..." Al whispered, looking up. "You're not my brother...And...You're not Star..." he said, choking on tears. "It...It was nothing but false hope..."

"Of course we're not the ones you think we are, you were foolish to even think it." She smirked.

Pride nodded in agreement before he felt a presence behind him. "Why are you two taking so long?" A voice shouted. "Kill them!"

"Envy..." Pride whispered, looking up. Al and Roy and the few remaining officers began to shoot randomly, one bullet had hit Pride's shoulder as he hissed out of pain at the sharp sting in his shoulder.

"Would be my pleasure." She muttered, smirking as she threw the knife at one of the other officers as it embedded itself square in his chest. Looking over at Pride and saw that he was shot, she let out a low growl and looked over at the boy as though saying that for now they needed to fall back. "Next time you won't be so lucky." She hissed, throwing several knives at once so that they hit the officers hands and legs so they couldn't shoot or run after them, jumping back onto the rooftop of a nearby building, waiting for Pride.

Pride looked up as he held his left shoulder and jumped on the roof, following Wrath. Al was still shaking as he watched the boy jump off, away with Envy and Wrath. He wiped his eyes and looked to the officers that were on their knees, shouting in pain. The Fuhur needed to call for backup. "Alphonse...Go warn the others...Tell them to get here and quickly to bring these men to the nearest infirmary quick!" He shouted. Al nodded as he began tot run in the direction of headquarters. Though a lot more things were now on the boy's mind.


	6. Ch 5: Sins Deterred

After a few moments ambulances had arrived. The men had been carried to the cart, though most weren't fortunate and had passed on. Al was still shivering as he walked behind the Fuher. "What will we do...? What will we do about them...?" He whimpered.

Roy turned his head. "We'll treat them as any other criminal..."

"They aren't just another ordinary criminals..." Al whispered. "They look like-"

"I know who they look like..." Roy muttered, interrupting the boy in a mid-sentence. "But it's not them Alphonse...We'll have to destroy them...As well as the others..."

Roy sighed, walking over to the window by his desk. Al noticed his fingers were trembling. "How...How did that happen...?" Al whimpered, nearly in tears. "How can my...- how can he turn into one of those monsters...Star too..." Roy turned his head, he couldn't help but pity the small boy in his office. For when the time came to destroy them...He feared it wouldn't be so easy for Alphonse.

"I know I can't tell you not to get involved Al..." Roy whispered. " I suggest what's best for you...So Please listen to me..."

Al shook his head. "I wont guarantee anything..." He whispered. Al sat down on the leather couch, folding his legs to his chest as Roy turned his head, taking a deep breath. It had been nearly a year since his brother's death. Alphonse had thought he would only see his brother's face again in dreams, though he was proved wrong. "I don't think I can do it..." Al hesitated. "I can't..."

"You won't," Roy whispered. "Once I have enough men to fight...We're going after them and you will stay here."

Al shook his head. "He may not be my brother...And that may not be Star...But still...it's part of them...And I want to try...I want to help..." He whimpered.

"I need to go grab something to eat..." Roy whispered. "Al...You're welcome to come." Al shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." He whispered. Roy nodded. Come to think of it...He wasn't hungry at all either, but instead wondered to the mess hall to take his mind off things. He was mortally shocked when he saw Breda, Falman, Havoc and Fury all at a table, picking at their food. Roy cocked his head. "Isn't today Friday...?" He asked, looking down.

"What of it...?" They all chorused lazily, still playing with their food.

"Well...Usually you four are in the spare room playing cards with what little money you have..." The Fuher whispered, none of them answered as Roy looked down. "I don't even feel like drinking..." He said quietly, taking a seat beside Havoc. None of them moved. Roy turned to the man beside him and held out a piece of paper. The man looked at it oddly before taking it, cocking the cigarette in his mouth as he began to read it.

"A phone number chief? But isn't-?" "

"I don't feel so much to go out...Not right now. Her name is Sarah…She has a sweet face and stopped me a few weeks ago. I haven't called her yet...Maybe you can have a chance with her..." Mustang whispered solemnly before pushing himself up. Havoc blinked, looking at the small piece of paper as he tucked it in his pocket and took the cigarette out of his mouth and sighed, breathing smoke across the table as Falman began to cough. One the Fuher left, Fury slammed his hands down on the table.

"You guys! Something is seriously wrong! The Fuher never passes out dates like tickets!" No one answered for a minute.

"Usually...When he feels like this...He asks me to go with him for a few drinks...Sometimes with Hughes and we talk...But I haven't seen the chief's lips touch alcohol for quite some time..." Havoc muttered, looking down at the table as everyone sighed.

"How are the other men doing? The ones that got hurt?"

"I hear they're doing fair...I mean...They aren't dead...But I hear some are even poisoned..." Havoc whispered.

"Poison...?" Falman asked.

"Yup.. "

Fury looked down. "It really isn't Star and Edward then...Huh?"

"Nope.." Havoc whispered. "Just when we thought it couldn't be worse..." All four of them looked up as they heard the door open. The first Lieutenant Hawkeye stood against the wall. "You four boys aren't going to mope around all day are you?" She asked. They didn't answer. "Not even if I throw in a few dollars for the card game...?" There was still no reply. "Havoc...I told you to quite smoking..." She whispered. "But I guess I'll make an exception for today..."

"How's the boss?" He asked as

Riza looked down. "Fairing just about as well as the young boy..."

"Al?" Fury asked.

"Yes...That poor boy..." Riza whispered. "He has it harder than all of us..." Riza said, walking toward the door again. "You guys need to get out for a while...It might do you some good..."

The homunculi had disappeared, now taking refuge for the time in a nearby abandoned building. "Hold still..." She muttered, tearing a piece of cloth that she had found nearby and started to wrap it around Pride's wound.

He lazily looked upward at her. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." He hissed.

Envy sat behind them, crossing his arms. "You two couldn't even handle a bunch of idiots, maybe I was wrong about you both." He grunted.

"We had it under control until you showed up." She said, her tone had a dull note in it but she didn't look back at Envy.

"So it's my fault..." Envy said, slightly smirking as he began to advance toward her.

"Yes it was your fault it fell apart. We were doing fine on our own, we had the bastards dancing in the palms of our hands in you hadn't have shown up it wouldn't have fallen apart." She hissed dryly, still not looking back as she continued to work on wrapping Pride's shoulder.

Envy raised his foot before Pride interrupted. "It was my fault...I let my guard down..." He whispered as Wrath looked to the boy with a look of slight shock now evident on her face.

"That's what I thought." Envy hissed, walking toward the door. "You two get decent while I'm gone...You've already embarrassed me." He grunted. Pride turned to Wrath as Wrath looked to Pride, hissing under his breath as the wound began to sting.

Her cold, soulless eyes instantly narrowed, not answering Envy as she went back to tending Pride's wound. "Hold still..."

"Why are you doing that...?" He asked, closing an eye.

"Just hold still..." She muttered.

Pride looked down, jerking his arm out of her hands. "I'm fine..." He whispered, pushing himself up. "I don't need any help..."

Wrath let out a sigh, shaking her head as she got back to her feet and looked out the window. "Humans really are pathetic, foolish creatures..." She whispered, sitting on the windowsill as she drew one leg to her chest and wrapped her arms just below her knees.

Pride looked up, nodding. "That boy...Acted like he knew me..." He whispered.

"Yeah, he acted like he knew me too...But we both know that's not possible."

He leaned back, holding his shoulder as he slightly hissed from the sharp pain from the gunshot wound. "I don't know what's possible anymore." He muttered. Wrath could only give a slight nod out of agreement, keeping her gaze out the window. Pride straightened upward as he looked at the bandage around his arm. "I remembered him for a moment..." He whispered. "But I think it was just another dream I had. We'll have to kill him now that he's seen us..."

She nodded. "Yeah...But...For some reason he looked familiar to me too..." She muttered thoughtfully, mainly to herself.

"It's weird how they hesitated..." He whispered.

"Yeah, it is weird...Its like, they knew us or something."

He nodded. "We should wait a while before we go back...That way they'll have something in store for us...And I love a good challenge." He smiled.

She let a small sinister smirk slither on her lips, nodding out of agreement. "Agreed."

Pride began to walk toward the door, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "C'mon," He whispered. "It's getting late." Wrath nodded, pushing herself up and followed Pride out the door. As Pride walked outside he noticed a figure heading that way, he froze. "Who is that...?" He whispered to himself. A man was walking toward them, a coat with fur ruffled around the neck. He had long legs and round spectacles that rested on the end of his nose.

"No idea." She muttered, pulling one of her small knives out of her skirt pocket.

Once the man was in an eye's view he smirked, nearing Pride and Wrath. Noticing Wraths' weapon, he slightly chuckled. "Now now...I've only come by to say hello. I hear there is a new one among us...Though I've never met either of you." He chuckled. He then looked up, noticing their faces he seemed a bit startled. "Or...maybe I have..."

Wrath raised a brow, holding the blade near her face. "Who the hell're you?"

"Greed." He whispered, pushing himself inside. He then turned around, slightly smirking as he lowered his glasses and looked to Wrath. "You?"

"None of your damn business." She snapped lowly.

"Oh really? I think it is." He chuckled, walking toward the young girl. "You see, I'm a homunculus just like you...Not...Too great friends with Envy but I'm sure that won't get between us...Am I right?" he snickered, slipping the glasses off his nose.

She raised a brow, keeping the small throwing knife if her fingers. "Guess that's one thing we have in common." She said, her tone had a dull note to it.

Greed cocked his head before he began to laugh. "You two sure look familiar..." He said. "Perhaps you two have no idea who you truly were. I fought with both of you..."

She raised a brow, a look of slight confusion was evident on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hmm...So I guess you two really don't remember a thing." Greed smirked. "Pity..."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at Greed with a look of pure confusion on her face.

Greed smirked and shrugged. "Well...At least I won't have a guilty conscience...I always thought you were...Quite attractive..." He cooed, leaning on the wall next to her as he eyed his own fingernails with a look of amusement on his face. "How about you join me? Since Envy and his crew aren't quite to your taste..." She raised a brow, not liking the fact that he was flirting with her slapped him hard across the face and brought the knife to his throat. Greed wasn't quite expecting what had happened as he looked down at her with a pair of lifted eyebrows. "Easy doll face. You've nearly got the attitude of another young girl like you...Well actually...- Never mind." He chuckled.

Pride stepped behind her. "What are you doing? This man doesn't seem to bring harm..." Emitting a low growl, Wrath put the knife away and gave Greed a cold threatening look.

Greed brushed himself off, looking at Wrath. "What is it then? Care to come with me?" He purred.

"You hit on me again and my hand may...Slip." She hissed, pulling the knife out again.

"Mine may slip too..." He snickered, wrapping his arm around her waist. Getting extremely irritated, she kneed Greed hard in the stomach, putting the knife to his throat. "Easy angel face..." Greed grunted, closing an eye. "Like the pipsqueak said, I mean no harm."

Pride growled. "Leave her alone." He hissed.

"One more snide comment and you'll find yourself in the garbage can...Where all perverts belong." She hissed.

"Pervert...There's charming and then there is a pervert..." Greed grunted, grabbing her wrist as he pushed the knife away from his throat.

"Your far from charming." She said flatly.

"And from a pervert..." He grunted, holding up a finger. "Though I'm sure I could change your mind about the first one." He smiled.

"Like hell you won't." She said, her tone dull.

Greed snickered as he shrugged. "So I'm guessing you won't join me...It might be kind of fun..." He hummed. "You two can come back with me to the Devil's Nest...The place is clean...Sort of." He chuckled.

She raised a brow, crossing her arms. "And if we don't...?"

"Well, then you and I won't be getting off to a good start now will we?" Greed said, his tone smug.

"No we won't." She said, her tone dull.

"Well then, what will it be?" Greed asked, holding out his hand. Wrath raised a brow, looking over at Pride without saying a word.

Pride shook his head. "We can't trust you..." He whispered.

"I have to agree." She muttered.

Greed sighed.. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to kill you." he smirked. Pride's eyes widened as he clapped, bringing the scythe toward Greed's neck as the man began to laugh. "Hmm...Can't take a joke?"

"No." She hissed, her tone flat.

"Hmm, I've never got a flat out answer like that. I at least wanted you two to think about it..." He smiled. "Especially a client with such a pretty face." He smirked, looking toward Wrath.

"Don't push your luck." She hissed.

"What luck?" Greed asked, smirking. "You won't be the only girl there if that's what you mean." He smiled.

Pride sighed, "He said he wouldn't go back...And you said you didn't like Envy right...?"

"Damn right I don't."

"You can go with him then..." Pride whispered.

She shook her head slightly. "Nah, I'd never follow that guy."

"You'll stay with me then?" Pride smiled, cocking his head. Wrath gave Pride a small nod, a small smile was now playing on her face. Pride smiled warmly. "I suppose we both won't have to follow Envy now that we're both on our own two feet."

"Which is good...I can't stand that bastard."

"Exactly," Pride smiled. "Then we can go together. That way we won't have to listen to anyone. I've never been outside this town before..." He whispered excitedly. "Though when we run into the others...What will we say?"

"Don't really know..." She muttered.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes…" He whispered.

"When will that be then...?"

"I don't know..." Pride shrugged. "But I usually don't plan things like this out." He chuckled as she gave a slight nod, smirking slightly. "Then I guess it's settled." Pride smiled. "We'll follow our own rules, but I can't help but feel guilty a little."

"Guilty? Why?"

"I feel like...I'm betraying Envy...I know it sounds stupid...Y-you wouldn't understand..." He sighed.

She blinked, cocking her head slightly. "Your right, I don't."

He looked down, taking a deep breath. "It's just...He's taken care of me...And I've betrayed him so badly...Now I'm even thinking about ditching him." He whispered.

"Taken c-You call beating the crap out of you 'taking care of you'!" She snapped.

"That wasn't all he did...He took me in." He whispered. "He only does that...When I've done something wrong. Creating you was something that was forbidden..." He whispered, looking up to Wrath. "But mistakes don't turn out all bad." He smiled.

She smirked slightly and nodded. "Yeah...I guess your right... About the mistake I mean."

"...You learn from you're mistakes..." Pride whispered. "But you're the best mistake I ever made." He snickered slightly.

Wrath blinked, cocking her head slightly out of confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." Pride whispered. She raised a brow slightly as she opened the window and climbed outside and onto the roof, leaning on the edge like a cat listening for its prey. "Wrath? What is it?" He asked.


	7. Ch 6: Memories and Lost Innocence

"I thought I heard something..." She whispered as she climbed back in the window and walked out the door and down the stairs. Pride cocked his head as he remained inside the room. The few soldiers were standing outside the building like a few children daring each other to run and touch the porch. They jumped as they saw a figure climb from the roof and back in the window of the house as the men carefully walked inside. They didn't quite get a good glimpse of her face as they saw a shadowed figure at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh! So this house is occupied, we're very sorry!" Fury squeaked.

"My my, who would've thought that idiots traveled in groups." she said in a cool tone, a sinister grin was playing on her face as she walked into the light and leaned against a nearby door frame, looking at one of her knifes in her hand.

"IDIOTS? Now wait just a minu-!" Fury snapped, though he was cut short at the sight. Havoc's cigarette had fallen from his mouth and hit the ground as he noticed who was in front of them. Considering they hadn't traveled with the previous soldiers, they had yet to see her, though he had heard the stories. "S...Star..."

"No it's not Star!" Falman shouted. "It's the homunculus..."

"Oh shit..."

Pride smirked, walking out behind her. "Oi! These are a few sitting ducks I've yet to see, though most I've seen are buried in the ground or rotting on the pavement." He snickered. "So I must have not shown my face to you often then?" He smirked, brandishing the scythe from behind his back.

"Hmm, guess not. My guess is that their main specialty is deskwork but somehow managed to see something they really shouldn't have." She smirked.

"That's a real shame." Pride sang, stepping down. "They'll be seeing a lot less paperwork where they're going." He snickered.

Havoc stepped back. "Fullme-Ed- I mean-" He shook his head.. "Please! Be rational! We were only checking things out...We meant no harm!" He shouted, holding up his hands. Falman took his gun from his pocket at held it threateningly toward the boy. Breda did the same except holding it toward Wrath.

She raised a brow, pushing herself up and looked toward the soldiers. "Now, you wouldn't shoot us, would you?" she asked, smirking. All of the sudden an image from their former life flashed in her mind, her and Ed playing cards with the soldiers in front of them and of course winning. She shook her head slightly as she closed her eyes, putting her free hand over her eyes. "What the hell...?" She whispered, mostly to herself.

Pride looked to Wrath, cocking his head. "Are you alright?" He asked suddenly. Though again, he let his guard down as one of Falman's trembling fingers pressed too hard on the trigger and hit the blonde in the side of the neck. This gunshot also triggered Fury to squeak as he fired toward Wrath. Becoming alert once again, she managed to jump out of the way, eyes narrowing.

"That was a costly mistake." She hissed, holding the knife in between her fingers.

Pride hissed, holding the side of his neck as he stumbled backward with the scythe. "I was thinking about letting you bastards go free, but now I'm having second opinions!" He shouted, running toward them. Havoc's eyes widened as he pulled the gun out of his pocket before it was knocked out of his hands by Pride's scythe. Wrath now had the knife only a few millimeters away from Fury's throat, another knife was in her other hand. She looked over at Falman and Breda, shooting the soldiers a cold look as though saying to not make a move or a sound.

"Drop the knife" Havoc shouted, managing to grab the gun from the ground as he held it toward Wrath. Pride growled as he stood on his toes to wrap his arm around Jean's neck, holding the tip of the scythe to his neck.

"It was a bad mistake to come here..." Pride hissed in his ear. Fury was shivering like a helpless animal as he looked pleadingly to Wrath.

"Why are you doing this?"

She raised a brow at Fury, a cold glint was evident in her dark, soulless eyes. "Why? Because we can, you humans really aren't worth the effort though." She said with a smirk.

"If we're not worth the effort then let us go!" Fury cried.

"Hmm, what do you think Pride? Should we now that they've seen us?" She asked, not looking back as she kept a sharp eye on Fury, Breda, and Falman.

Pride smiled. "I don't know...What do you think?" He snickered, tightening his grip on Havoc's throat as the man began to choke.

She smiled as she pressed the edge of the blade to Fury's throat. "We both know that all they'll do is run to the one in the eye patch so might as well make it easy on us and just kill 'em."

"Easy on us?" Pride snickered. "That eye patched bastard doesn't scare me!" He spat.

"Hmm, so should we kill them or not?" She asked, a cold smile was forming on her face as she pressed the knife even harder on Fury's throat.

"Please...Have mercy..." Cain cried, closing his eyes. Nearby, a man was running down the street. Black strands of hair tickled the lids of his eye, the other brushed a large leather patch that covered half of his face. The man had heard gunshots coming from the area and immediately was on his way to investigate.

Hearing someone running in their direction and thinking it was the military she let out a sigh and pulled back. "And just when it was getting interesting..." She sighed, looking disappointed as she backed away. "Lets go Pride."

Pride scoffed and kicked his foot against Havoc's back as he dropped his arm from around his neck. Havoc stumbled, falling face flat to the ground. "Consider yourselves lucky..." He howled, jumping on a nearby building.

"See ya fellas." She cooed, blowing a kiss and jumped after Pride.

Mustang ran after the officers, noticing half of them were on the ground. Breda dropped the gun as his shaky body hit the pavement. "What the hell is going on here?" Roy asked sternly, shooting the men a cold look. Fury held his neck, shaking.

"They were just here Fuher Mustang..." Falman panted. "We would've died..."

"You four are alright, aren't you..?" Roy asked, leaning down.

"J-ust peachy.." Fury squeaked as the man helped him up.

"Did one of you see her face...?" Havoc muttered quietly as the color began to return to his face.

"...What do you mean see it? She was holding a knife to my throat!"

"Not like that..." Jean muttered. "She looked sad for a moment...Or as if she were under a spell..."

"Come off it." Breda muttered, pushing himself up as he looked to Havoc. He shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"I need a smoke..." He sighed.

Pride snickered, jumping from roof to roof. "Did you see there faces?" He sang, calling after Wrath.

"They actually thought we were going to kill them." She smirked, jumping after Wrath.

Pride snickered wildly. "I know! We actually should of...But it's nice to give them a good scare." He smiled.

She gave a nod out of agreement, thinking back to the flashback. She gave a nod out of agreement, thinking back to the flashback. _What the hell was that...Why do I feel like I know them...?_

Pride stopped, turning his head over his shoulder. "What's wrong...?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Nothing, forget about it..." She muttered, not stopping as she kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Pride looked forward as he watched her jump in front of him. He sighed, cocking his head before he started up after her again. "It seems like something's on your mind!" He shouted after her as the wind whistled past his ears.

She didn't answer as she kept going, finding an abandoned house on the edge of Central and climbed in one of the second floor windows. Letting out a light sigh, she collapsed on the bed. Putting a hand over her eyes, if only for a second the real her was poking through. The once cold, soulless eyes were now warm and had a hint of a reflection in them. "Wh-What have I become...?" She whispered.

Pride looked around as his hair flew past his eyes for a moment. He fumbled as his foot missed the edge of the roof as he fell. His arm, in a panicked note grabbed the edge of the roof as he looked in the window, smiling nervously. H-he meant to do that. He cocked his head, swinging himself toward the window as his heel pushed the rest of his body inside, slowly walking toward Wrath. "H-Hey...Wh-What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down. "You...seem upset or worried..."

He leaned down, brushing the hand that was on her eyes down to the mattress. "I've never seen you like this..." He whispered.

"Really, I'm fine just thinking that's all..."

"About what?" He asked.

She sighed. "Nothing...I just need some sleep..." She muttered, rolling over so that her back was to him.

Pride cocked his head as he dropped his hand down to his side. He took a deep breath as his eyes scanned the room, it was dark and quite dusty it being nothing but an old worn out dresser and a bed. He walked toward the corner as his back touched the wall, sliding down until his bottom hit the ground as he blinked, looking over to Wrath. "Y-you had a dream...Didn't you...?" He whispered faintly. She didn't answer right away, only giving a slight nod in response. Pride looked down and sighed slightly, kicking his feet out in front of him. "They don't make any sense..." He whispered.

"No they don't..." She muttered.

He looked down, closing his eyes. "We both need some rest..." He said quietly. "Good night."

"Yeah...Night..." She whispered, going to sleep. She awoke a couple of hours later, unable to go back to sleep she got up and looked over to Pride. Being careful to not wake him up, she slipped out of the room and climbed on the roof. Laying down and putting her arms behind her head, she looked up at the sky. _I don't understand...Why am I having these flashbacks...I don't remember any of it..._

Pride shifted, he was now laying on his stomach in the corner of the room, his left arm propped up his chin and his eyes were still closed. She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Getting back to her feet, she jumped off back toward the middle of Central toward headquarters as though something was drawing her there.

Roy was asleep on his desk, his fingers were curled around a pen and his face was resting on a stack of unfinished paperwork. On the leather couch nearby was Alphonse who had a red blanket tossed around his waist, though his eyes were open and his heart was beating fiercely. Once in a while his silver-tinted eyes strayed toward the window behind the Fuher's desk.

Once she had gotten to the headquarters' roof, she jumped down and landed catlike on her feet just outside of the window where Al was looking out of. _Why the hell am I here...What drove me to come here...?_

Al blinked wildly as he saw a blurred figured fall straight outside of the middle of the window. Carefully, he removed the blankets from his waist as he timidly stood on his toes, trying to spot whatever had fallen in front of the window. She sighed and got back up, looking in the window at Alphonse as another flashback struck to when she had first met Ed and Al...Groaning, she shook her head. _No dammit! Leave me alone...I don't remember any of this!_

He took a step back, slightly frowning. "What is she up to...?" He hissed to himself, feeling his heart beginning pound. He looked down to Roy who was sleeping like a baby. If she was to start any trouble he would wake him immediately...But for the moment, he wanted to handle things.

"A-Al?" She whispered, frowning as her cold eyes reverted back to the warm eyes that old self once had.

Al's eyes could not have gotten any more brighter than they had become in a long while. He ran toward the window, opening it slightly after he had seen her mouth his name. "Star-san..." He cried, though it was quiet. "Is it you...?" He whispered. His stomach had hitched in his throat as he practically stood on his toes.

"W-What have I become...?" She whispered, for the moment the old Star had managed to poke through.

"Star..." Al cried, silently stepping out of the window. He ran toward her, throwing his arms around her waist as he crushed her in a rib-crushing hug. "Star! Star! It's really you!" He said quietly as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Al...I can't breath..." She choked.

"It's really you." He squeaked, "Why...Why did you do all of this? What's happened? Tell me everything..." He whimpered, still crushing her. He then pushed himself upward as he looked around.. "Nii-san...Nii-san! He's here isn't he?"

She shook her head slightly. "I really can't tell you what's going on, I don't really know myself..."

"You'll stay like this forever...Won't you...?" Al whispered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "You must stop what you're doing! You must stop what you and Nii-san are committing to!" He cried as his eyes began to build up with tears again.

"I don't know, its as though my mind's been fogged over I can't explain it..."

"You'll...Stay this way...Won't you...?" Al asked though it was more of a plead. "You have to realize what you've been doing!"

"Its not my choice, otherwise I would..." She whispered.

He looked down, wiping his eyes. "I've missed you and Nii-san so much..."

She looked down, tears now formed in her eyes as she hugged Al back. "We've missed you too..."

"Please...Don't give up..." Al whispered hoarsely as he wiped his eyes. "Keep trying to stop what you've been doing as Wrath...Nii-san too..." He whispered.

She nodded slightly. "And please, try to find a way to get us back before Mustang lets his men do something s-" She instantly cut herself off, holding her head. "Dammit no! Not now!"

Al stepped forward, "Star...What is it...Are you hurt?" He squeaked.

"Get away from me you idiot!" She hissed firmly. She let out a low growl as she felt something trying to thrash its way back up her body, the sinister voice of Wrath was ringing in her ears as she tried to take back control.

Al stepped back, shaking. "Star!" He screamed. "Star!"

"Al...What the hell are you doing?" Roy shouted from inside. Apparently the conversation had woken him up when Al had left the window open. Roy quickly snapped as a large rind of fire circled Wrath, though Al's eyes widened.

"What did you do? She came back Fuher...She came back!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Roy howled.

_Shit...Dammit! I have to leave before Wrath takes over again..._"Don't give up Al..." She whispered, jumping back on the roof. With a solemn expression on her face, she let her legs take her from rooftop to rooftop back toward the abandoned building where she and Pride for the moment called home.

Al stood blankly as she disappeared, watching her run across the roof in the process being engulfed by the darkness. While Al wasn't paying attention, Roy managed to grab him by the collar of the shirt. "Al! What the hell are you doing? You could of died! You know how many of my soldiers she's has slaughtered?-"

"It was her..." Al whispered, looking past the Fuher. "S...She really is...fighting against that thing inside...That means Nii-san is too!" He whispered. "Then there is still a chance...We can bring them both back..."

Roy cocked his head as they both crawled back through the window. "Al you can't scare me like that...She could of cut you in half like all the other men she's murdered mindlessly...She was just playing a trick on you..."

"No! She wasn't Taisa! She wasn't! It was her! Honest...She said my name...And...She said for me to try and get them back...She can't control what she's become...And neither can Brother...Instead of fighting them, we have to help them!"

"Help things that have slaughtered half of my men? I'm sorry Al...But Star and Edward have died...You can't bring the dead back to life Alphonse...I figured you would be the best to know something like that after the incident with your mother."

The boy turned his head as he bit his bottom lip. "I thought you said you were family..." He said weakly. "Family would listen...And family would support...Though you treat me like a child like you did to Nii-san.." Al whispered.

"Al...Don't say that...I'm family because I don't want you to get hurt. You know best of all of us...Not to think falsely about bringing one from the grave-"

"You say that..." Al whispered. "But I got my body back...Didn't I..?" He whispered.

"That's different..."

"No it isn't...It's still human transmutation..." Alphonse whispered. "You can lecture all you want Fuher Mustang...But I'm going to bring Star and Nii-san back...Because I know they are inside of those monsters somewhere..."

Wrath stopped when she got to the rooftop of the abandoned home where her and Pride were staying, catching her breath as she looked back in the direction of headquarters. _What're we gonna do...?_

Pride had awoken once he heard footsteps on the roof, throwing up his arms and began to yawn. He smacked his tongue against the top of his mouth as he lazily looked to the covers to realize they were empty. He quickly jumped to his feet as he pulled a small dagger from his pocket. "Wrath?"

"I'm up here." She muttered, climbing down from the roof and back into the room.

"What were you doing out there...?" He asked as he stepped back.

"I couldn't sleep..." She said quietly, sitting down on the bed.

Pride looked over at her, cocking his head. "You couldn't sleep...So you left...?"

"I needed to get out for a while..."

Pride didn't seem convinced, though he nodded his head. "W-where did you go?"

"Out." She said simply.

Pride looked down, nodding. "If you know what's best you wouldn't go out again... Those soldiers are idiots but they come in vast numbers...Or at least...They did..."

"I knew what was doing." She said, her tone had a dull note to it. She sat down on the edge of the bed, inspecting one of her throwing knifes.

"Something's wrong." Pride concluded, pushing himself up. "Tell me."

"Nothings wrong." She said flatly.

"Tell me," He said again. "I want to help..." He said firmly.

"Really, nothing's wrong." She muttered, putting the knife away and laid down with her back to the boy.

Pride sighed, he knew something was up...But with the way Wrath was acting he preferred not to irritate her about it. He looked to the window as he took a deep breath. "I might go out for a walk to..." He whispered to himself. Wrath didn't answer, having already drifted off to sleep in the bed. Yawning slightly, she curled up and clutched at the pillow a little. Pride looked at Wrath for a moment as he stuck his left leg out the window. He then turned his head as he launched himself toward the roof across from the abandoned house and headed wherever his legs took him.

Pride stopped, feeling his feet touch a familiar surface. "Where the hell am I...?" He looked down as he brought his right hand to the ground, his bottom half touched the shingles as he looked down. He was right above the Fuher's office. He placed two hands on his head as he opened his eyes, though something odd happened. The dark hypnotized-like eyes faded as they grew to be a bright gold. His limbs began to shake as he dug his left arm into his wrist. "What have I been doing...?" Pride whispered hoarsely. Though ever since the arrival of that night, Roy's ears had been alert though Al decided to sleep in the spare room that was usually used for a game of cards. Hearing footsteps on the building above him, Roy jerked awake and silently opened the window.

He had slipped out of the room, a gun was within his fingers. He twisted and turned in a circle, looking for Pride. Though all of a sudden a crouched figure caught his attention as his face paled. "What the hell do you want? Come to kill me and more of my men? The last person' you've killed will be your last!" Roy shouted seriously. The boy lifted his head as his eyes widened.

"Colonel...Mustang...?"

Roy blinked, lowering his gun, though after figuring out what he was doing he brought it back up, aiming for the boy right between the eyes. "You're not going to hypnotize me like the other did to Al! I know your damn tricks!"

"Al? Where is he?" The figure shouted and jumped off the roof, though he hugged the Colonel around the waist tightly. "Oh damn you Colonel, I've never been so happy to see you in my life! But that eye patch really doesn't match you..." He muttered, backing up. Roy's eyes widened once the boy had jumped down, though was absolutely shocked by what was happening.

"Edward? Is that you?"

The boy cocked his head. "You have to understand...This Pride character... isn't someone I want to be...You have to stop me...No matter what Colonel."

"I'm not the Colonel anymore Ed," Roy whispered. "I'm the Fuher."

Ed arched an eyebrow. "So...The eye patch comes with the package...Eh?" He smiled.

Roy shook his head, running a hand down his face. "What the hell is this...? How did you-"

"I don't know..." He whispered. "But understand I'm not the one killing...And neither is Star..." He whispered. "Please...Tell Al I said...I really miss him." He said quietly.

Roy lowered his head. "He'll be very happy you said it..." Mustang smiled. "But why won't you come in and tell him yourself..."

"Not a good idea Colo-Fuher...I'm willing to change back into the monster you know as Pride any minute...You don't want me trapped inside a place like that...Definitely near Al..."

Roy nodded. "I guess Al really was telling the truth..." He whispered. A couple of minutes later, a younger boy appeared at the window. Looking at the familiar being known as Pride, his eyes widened.

"N-Nii-san...?" He whispered, looking hopefully at the boy as he carefully climbed out the window.

"Al..." Pride whispered, looking over at the boy.

"BROTHER!" Al cried, tackling the smaller boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Al...Can't...Breathe..." He choked. Al squeaked slightly as he slightly loosened his grip on his older brother.

"I knew you were still alive Brother…I knew it..." He whispered as Edward nodded slightly, hugging his brother back before he got back to his feet. "B-Brother?"

"I can't stay Al...But soon...Soon I promise we'll be able to stay for good." Edward whispered, without another word jumped on the roof and disappeared in the darkness.


	8. Ch 7: Lost Chances

"What the hell was going on out there...?" Hughes groaned, rubbing his eyes as he looked up to Roy as Al threw his arms around Hughes' waist.

"It was Nii-san Colonel...And Star!"

Hughes looked down. "Al...You know that they are-"

"No! They aren't Colonel they're not! They are inside the homunculi! I know it! Ask Furhur Mustang!" Hughes looked up to Roy and cocked his head.

"The boy isn't lying..." He said with a sharp grin as Hughes' eyes grew wide.

Hughes shook his head. "I can't believe it! That really happened?"

"Sure did!" Al squeaked.

"We saw it with out own eyes" Roy smiled.

"Then there's still a chance..." Hughes whispered.

"Why is there so much noise in here!" Breda snapped. "Geez...You three can at least keep quiet...Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Breda! Brother! It's brother and Star. They aren't completely gone!" He squeaked. "They are just inside the body of Pride and Wra-" At hearing the young sin's names each of the other the men squeaked and twitched, Fury still had a good bruise under his chin and Havoc as well.

"That's impossible!" Fury exclaimed after a couple of minutes so he could gather his wits.

"Oh no it isn't!" Al smiled.

"Taisa! Can't a woman get some sleep?" Riza groaned, at hearing the woman's voice all of the men's heads turned. Her hair was on her shoulders and she wore a loose sleep-shirt. Her eyes instantly widened when she noticed the men in the room. "I'm sorry...I didn't know-"

"N-No...It's ok..." Roy stuttered, the man looked as if he were under a spell. Al sighed and slightly nudged him in the shoulder once Riza arched an eyebrow. Al told her what had happened as she shook her head.

"You...You're sure...?"

"Positive!" Al squeaked.

"I can't believe you guys trust this so easily...What if-"

"But I've never told Pride anything before! He knew my name...It was Nii-san! I know it was!"

Riza nodded. "I'll take your word for it...But I hope you know...That doesn't mean we can take it easy on them..."

Roy nodded slightly in response to the Lieutenant's response. "She's right Al...They're still killing my men and we can't just look past it..."

"We'll have to come up with something then and I...Think I have a plan." Al smiled, nodding.

Pride had soon returned, by the time the boy got back to the house his eyes no longer had that certain life flickering in them...But once again were soulless and cold. He looked to the sleeping girl on the bed as he sat down on the window and rested his head against the sill, soon drifting to sleep himself.

Though Wrath's sleep was anything but restful...The girl was tossing and turning on the bed, her eyes were squeezed shut as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she clenched at the pillow. The memories...The haunting memories of her former life...Taunting her, teasing her, telling the tale of a life that she couldn't remember. She soon awoke, sitting upright as the sweat fell down her face. Letting out a light sigh, she shook her head and looked toward the boy who looked like he would fall off the window sill and land on the street. Frowning a little, she got back up and pulled Pride off the windowsill and back into the room. Being careful to not wake the boy up, she gently laid him down on the bed and sat down on the window sill and looked out at all the buildings and down at the empty street below.

Pride yawned slightly as he opened an eye, he cocked his head slightly as he quietly sat up and walked toward the girl. "Do you want to leave here?" He whispered.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" She asked, looking back at Pride with a cocked head.

"You seem like you don't like it here...Or something's bugging you..."

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking that's all..." She whispered, looking up at the clear night sky. She didn't want to worry Pride by mentioning what she remembered, if anything she only wanted to forget.

"I'm sorry about how I acted...I just don't like seeing you like this..."

She gave a slight shrug in response and got back to her feet. "Really, don't worry about it..." She murmered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Pride watched her sit on the bed as he let out a sigh. "W-Why won't you talk to me...?"

"Pride really, there's nothing to talk about."

Pride sighed as he looked down and placed his hand on the dusty floor and sat down. "I won't bug you about it any more then..."

The girl blinked, cocking her head slightly as she looked down at Pride. "You don't have to stay down there you know..."

"The floor's more comfortable than the dresser." He said quietly.

"That wasn't what I meant Pride..." She whispered as the boy cocked his head, looking over his shoulder. "There's more than enough room on here for the both of us."

Pride slightly laughed, shaking his head. "After what I did, I don't need to take up room. You can have the bed." He muttered.

"You sure…?" Wrath asked quietly, a frown was starting to form on her face.

He nodded, smiling. "Don't worry about it." She was still a bit hesitant, but she nodded slightly and laid back down. Pride leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she yawned and pushed herself up so that she was sitting up and got off the bed. Sitting down next to Pride, she cuddled up next to the boy and went back to sleep. Pride looked down with a pair of pink cheeks. "What the hell was that...?" He asked to himself quietly, blinking cluelessly. But soon after a while he closed his eyes, seeing that his night of sleep was interrupted quite often. After a few hours of sleep he cuddled next to her.

"Mpph.." Pride groaned, waking up a few hours later as he opened an eye to notice his back was uncomfortably bent. He blinked for a few moments, feeling a bit stiff as he yawned feeling that the 'pillow' under his head wasn't quite as fluffy as he'd hope. Wrath stirred slightly in her sleep from the movement but she didn't wake up, scooting up against Pride. He looked down, feeling something warm against his body. After a few minutes of his eyes trying to get themselves focused he made a high-pitched squeak as he jerked back only to keep his lap in the same place, but forcing his head to hit roughly against the wall.

Wrath let out a slight yawn, stirring a little in the boy's lap. "What was the yelling for...?" She asked groggily, looking back at Pride with one eye.

Pride kept his head pressed against the wall. "Nothing-I just...You...-" He whispered. Since she was still half asleep she didn't seem to notice what kind of position the two were in, yawning a little as she went back to sleep. Pride sighed slightly, quickly taking his hand off of Wrath's back but once he did his eyes flashed a lighter gold. He gasped slightly as his head lowered, another taunting memory flooded his mind. A young girl was resting on his chest and the blonde boy he was, was awake. The boy was leaning back against a bed with a pair of half-lidded eyes. His fingers rested on the woman's head, tangled in her hair as he drifted to sleep. The boy blinked, looking down to Wrath before his eyes faded in color.

"Star..." The boy whispered hoarsely, placing his hand gently on her head. He lifted his head so that it faced toward the ceiling. "What have we been doing? I've turned into my own enemy..." He whispered weakly.

She yawned, opening one eye and looked back up to the boy. "What're you talking about...?" She asked groggily.

Pride looked down before his eyes slightly darkened. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you mean by 'what have we been doing'?" She asked, raising a brow.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was sleeping." He grunted.

"No you weren't..."

"Half asleep...Same difference..."

"But why did you say that...?" She asked.

"...I don't know." He whispered. Wrath blinked, at seeing where she was she instantly sat back up and rested on her knees as she could feel her cheeks starting to flame up. "Nice of you too wake...Wake up too..." He stuttered, swallowing what felt like cotton in his throat. Pride turned his head as he pushed himself up. "Lets get out of this place... The smells getting to me..."

She only nodded slightly as she got back to her feet, the look on her face was one that hinted to embarrassment. "What're we gonna do about the eye patch bastard and the boy?"

"Don't know...Why are you so worried about them...?" He asked, wiping his face slightly.

She shrugged, looking out the window. "There's something strange about them, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Anyways...I say we get rid of them tonight." Pride said, a sinister grin was starting to form on the boy's face as he climbed out the window and onto the roof.

She smirked, following the boy out the window. "I couldn't agree more."

Pride skimmed each building with the top of his foot, running toward the headquarters with Wrath hot on his trail behind the boy. Little did the two young homunculi know, Alphonse Elric was at a familiar home...Going though a pile of Star's belongings in her old home. Al sat on his knees in the cold basement, his fingers began to feel numb as he searched and searched, finally obtaining the object that he was searching for. Al smirked, taking the hairbrush that obviously had strands of Star's hair...And even some of Edward's since the boy practically used everything the girl had. He plucked a golden strand of hair and then several blue as he tucked them safely in his pocket and headed back toward headquarters.

Al ran inside of the building, running into Mustang's office where many people were gathered. He snaked through the crowd as Roy lifted his head. "You found something?" Al nodded, sticking his hand in his pocket. Roy smiled, nodding slightly. "Then we'll wait until one of them decides to come play." He chuckled.

_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this...?_ She thought to herself as she ran by Pride, shaking her head slightly as if trying to shake the sensation from her mind.

"What's on your mind?" Pride asked, slightly smirking as he kept a steady pace.

"Nothing..." She murmured. She stopped when she felt the surface of the military building under her boots, taking a knife out of her skirt pocket.

Pride smirked, clapping as the scythe appeared in his hand. "I say we take them all out this time...That way we won't have to worry about anything...And we can leave this trashy city..."

Wrath smirked, letting out a slight snicker as she nodded. "Agreed. Now...Where are they...?"

"Inside probably..." Pride muttered, leaning over the side of the building. He cocked his head as his he hung upside down from the drainpipe.

Fury shivered, pointing to the top of the window with a pair of wide eyes. "I-It...It's him!"

"Time to have a little bit of fun Pride..." She smirked, jumping off the edge of the roof and landing catlike on her feet outside of the window. Her bangs had fallen slightly in her face as she looked at the petrified soldiers looking out the window with a sinister grin, in between her fingers rested one of her poisonous knives.

"I'll handle this on my own..." Mustang whispered, looking toward the window. The look on his face was one of fierce determination, he knew the homunculi's weakness and now they had it obtained. So maybe it was possible to stop the murderers that had plagued Central and caused the destruction of many soldiers. His subordinates looked hesitant but they quickly left the office and closed the door just as the two young homunculi climbed into the window.

"Oh, so the Flame Alchemist thinks he can take us on alone? Foolish mistake." Wrath cooed, a wicked smile was starting to form on the girl's lips as she started to circle Mustang like a wolf encircling its helpless prey.

"I have something you can't touch me with..." Mustang chirped.

Pride shook his head. "We'll kill you before your hand can reach into that pocket of yours" He smiled, holding the end of his scythe near the Furher's neck.

"So, if you're smart I'd suggest giving in without a struggle."

"What kind of smart man gives into a battle that's already lost?" Mustang snapped, bringing up a gloved hand near his face.

"Nah ah ah, can't let you use your flames now can we?" She purred, using the knife to cut the circle on the man's gloves as she held a separate knife to his throat.

Roy growled, reaching into his pocket as he clenched to the hair in his hand. He grabbed the wrist that threatened his throat as he stared at her hatefully, the look on his face was one of pure spite. Pride snickered as he walked around him while Wrath had the man occupied, pressing the neck of the scythe to his spine.

"Hmm, would you like to do the honors Pride?"

Pride smirked. "Gladly." He then lifted the blade upward as the long dagger at the end of the pole scratched and teased the man's shoulder blades. Roy shouted and arched his back slightly, clenching the strands of hair in his pocket even harder.

"Oh what's the matter, can't take a little pain?" She asked tauntingly, smirking as she started to encircle Mustang again. The girl had a cruel, wry smile on her face, holding a blade in her right hand as an extra precaution.

Roy opened an eye painfully before being struck with the blade again. His knees wanted to give out...Why was he carrying it out like this? It was if as if he were waiting for something. "You can...Hurt me all you want..." Mustang hissed. "But if I'm the last person you kill...So be it."

"Trying to be noble now, are we? It won't do a bit of good, that kind of ploy won't work on us."

"Besides...Once your dead...You won't be here to protect them like mother goose...Will we?" Pride snickered, digging the blade further as the Furhur's eyes shot wide.

Wrath smirked, closing an eye. "I do admire your nobleness, but like I said it won't do a bit of good. You're just another worthless, senseless human."

"Then you homunculi...So to speak...Are much better...?"

"Guess you could put it that way." She cooed.

"Killing man-kind...Just because you think they're fools...?" Roy said, rather coldly as his eyes followed the girl circling him.

"You really think that's the only reason...?"

"Give me a good reason...To kill all my men.." Roy hissed, eyeing her sharply.

"Hmm, now why should I explain myself to you?" She asked.

"I'm going to die anyway..." Roy smirked, turning his head.

"Hmm, now that I think about it I don't think I will. Pride..." She said, giving him a nod.

Pride snickered as he pushed the scythe forward against the man's back as Roy opened his mouth and let out a sharp groan of pain. "Y-You cowards..." Roy spat, arching his back wildly.

"Your really in no position to talk." She hissed lowly, growling.

"Neither are you two..." Mustang grunted, opening an eye. "But we alchemists...Aren't afraid to die...Definitely for their own men. A boy I once knew told me that...I thought there was a chance of bringing him back...But now...I'm having my doubts..."

"Well to bad, he's dead and he's not coming back." She hisses as she raised a brow. All of the sudden she backed away slightly, her eyes shutting tightly as she heard another voice in her head one that sounded similar to hers...But she knew it wasn't hers... _Dammit...Shut up...Shut up! _She let out a low growl as she shook her head to try to be rid of the voice that was plaguing her mind.

Roy looked to Wrath as he felt the scythe begin to pull back, his legs and spine were very thankful. "A young girl...Would most likely have thought the same thing...At the mere thought or sight of death...She immediately acted...And did what she could to help the family in need. Thinking of other's before herself..." Mustang whispered.

After a few long minutes, the dark, soulless eyes that had belonged to Wrath turned warm with a slight reflection in them. If only for a few minutes, the internal battle had been won...Star's soul managed to take back over even if she wouldn't be present for very long.

Pride sneered, looking upward. "Wrath what are you doing?" He snapped. "Kill him!" Mustang shook his head, swallowing hard.

She shook her head no as her response, looking sadly toward the boy. "Ed...What've we become...?" She whispered.

"Ed? Don't tell me your going insane like that other little bastard!" He said, a bit confused as Roy closed his eyes, smiling slightly. Again she shook her head, a frown was now starting to form on her lips. _Come on Ed...Please fight it..._

Pride's eyes narrowed as he dropped the scythe to the ground, slightly shaking as he took a step back. Roy hissed slightly as the air began to sting his back. Warm blood leaked through his uniform as he closed an eye and took the hand out of his pocket. Pride's eyes closed before they opened to be lighter in color and had a slight reflection in them. He looked down for a moment as his hands unclenched.

"Mustang..." The boy said hoarsely, looking down at the Furhur's back. "You're bleeding..."

_W-what the hell have we been doing...?_ She thought, her face was slightly pale and she was visibly trembling as she dropped the knife as it landed on the floor.

Mustang straightened his back the best he could as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Nice of you two to drop by." He said with a smile.

She didn't answer right away, looking down as she bit her lower lip. "...We really should go before they take over again." She said quietly.

Roy looked down. "I've gotten you two to come back...It's proof that you're not all the monsters we think..." Mustang whispered.

Edward stepped forward as he clapped, transmuting a few bandages. "It's the least I can do..." He muttered, setting them on his desk. He grabbed Star's wrist as he looked to the window.

Mustang looked up. "Why are you so hasty to leave?"

"We can't stay, especially with the risk of Pride and Wrath taking back over any minute now..."

"There won't be much more of this..." Mustang whispered. "We'll stop it...Until you can stay, without worrying about them..."

Ed looked up and nodded slightly, though he didn't have a bit of hope in his mind that the chance of that happening was slim to none. "C'mon Star..." He whispered.

She gave a very slight nod as she climbed out the window after the boy, closing an eye as she jumped on the roof. Kicking off slightly, she followed Ed back toward the abandoned building which served as their home for the present time.


	9. Ch 8: Fallen Sin

The door made a quiet creak as a few officers peeked in. Roy didn't turn his head as he sighed. "All of you were out there...And you didn't even try helping me?"

Fuery squeaked. "It looked like you had it under control..."

"Was that really the Fullmetal Alchemist and his girlfriend, chief?" Havoc muttered, a cigarette bobbing in the corner of his mouth.

Roy nodded, smiling. "Sure was." He smiled. "Now someone tell Riza to get in here to take care of my back!"

"Yes sir!" The men chimed, giving the Furhur a salute before filing out of the room.

Roy looked over his shoulder as Riza walked in a few minutes later, hesitant when she saw the blood on his back. "Sit." She said firmly.

"On what...? -The floor?"

She sighed, pushing him toward the couch as she pushed the man down roughly. "You're still like a child..." She hissed, getting the bandages that were left on Roy's desk. "I still don't see why you won't just go to the infirmary...They'd do a much better job at this." Roy wasn't listening, Hawkeye sighed as a few of the officers let out whistles and woots...Though it didn't take long for them to leave once Riza reached her hand in the same pocket her pistol was in. She turned back around. "Unbutton your shi- okay..." She sighed, seeing that the Furhur's bare back was already to her. She closed her eyes slightly and shook her head.

After Riza had managed to wrap the deep cuts on the Furhur's back, she stood up as she nudged Roy slightly to wake him up a bit. Startled, he looked up. "That was very noble of you sir." Riza whispered, lowering her head.

Mustang smiled slightly, turning back around as he leaned down to grab the torn and slightly bloody shirt on the ground. "I'm just doing my job." He smiled. "This doesn't mean we can let them get away with everything...And it doesn't mean we can take it easy on them. But with just a simple amount of trying to remind them of their former selves did alot...And it proves it's possible to bring them back." He whispered.

Riza lifted her head. "I agree sir...But how?"

Pride looked down on the way back to the abandoned building, skimming the buildings and jumping off each one and landing with ease. Star sighed quietly as the two dropped into the room of the building where they were staying, sitting down on the bed as she put her face in her hands. "What're we gonna do...?" She whispered.

Edward for the moment looked down, sitting beside Star. "If fate has it this way...Then so be it..." He whispered. "But I think we can mark the Furhur's words..."

"You really think we can get back to normal...?" She asked, lifting her face from her hands as she looked back up at the boy.

"It a million to one...But even there that's still a chance..." He said, smiling slightly.

She nodded slightly as her response, a small, weak smile now curling on her lips as she closed her eyes. "I guess there is a chance...Even though it is slim."

Edward nodded, "I still don't know how they're going to do it..."

"Me either..."

"They have a way to defeat us...Or...They'd have to make another philosophers stone like Lust once said..." He whispered.

"Which do you think it'll be..?" She whispered, laying a head on his shoulder.

"One or the other...But creating another philosophers stone involves a lot of lives...And right now...No one can afford it..." Ed whispered, laying his hand on hers gently.

She could only give a slight nod out of agreement, closing her eyes. "Especially not on our account..."

He nodded, sighing "That's something you and I can't help...I just wish...I just wonder how I got this way..." Edward looked down, slightly rubbing the side of his head with a fist. "I can now see...Why they wanted the stone..." He said painfully.

"Yeah...Me too..." She whispered. She bit her lower lip as her head dropped slightly, her eyes slightly drooped as a few warm tears started to form. "I'm sorry..."

He cocked his head, turning his head slightly as he wrapped his arm about her back. "It's not your fault this happened...It's mine for doing something God didn't like...And he still hasn't shown me mercy. I was just a child." He sighed. "But I guess a sin...Is a sin."

"No, that's not what I meant..." She whispered.

Edward cocked his head slightly as something began to build up in his stomach, Pride was screaming in his head, trying to claw his way back. He snorted through his nose slightly as he squinted. "W...What do you mean...?"

"I-I didn't know what else to do..." She stuttered slightly as she spoke, her bottom lip lightly began to quiver.

"...What are you talking about...?" He asked, a bit taken aback by how she was acting. "I know you can't control Wrath...It isn't your fault."

Star shook her head slightly as her response. "Ed, its not that..."

"W-What else could it be...?"

She didn't answer the boy right away, biting her lower lip as she felt something sink in the pit of her stomach. "...Remember when you mentioned to not attempt what you did if anything happened...?"

The boy's eyes widened as his pupils shrunk as small as a grain of sand, looking up at her. "Y...You didn't..." He said hoarsely as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. "Please...Tell me you didn't..."

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, a lone tear had managed to fight its way down as it rolled down her cheek.

"S-Star...W-Why? After...All we went through...After all that happened with me and my brother...Why?" He asked, leaning back slightly. He lowered his face as he brought a hand to cover his eyes.

"I-I don't know...I just wasn't thinking clearly..." She whispered. Of course this was only half true...It was a fact that she was blind with grief as her mind was fogged and clouded over with devastation...But she knew what she was doing when she performed the act that night in a desperate attempt to bring Edward back. Even though that was her reason, to see the boy again...Another part of her just wanted to prove something, to prove that a perfect human transmutation was possible. Though like every other attempt that had been performed, the transmutation failed at a great personal cost to the person who was foolish enough to try and play God. To step on the forbidden boundaries of the thin line that crossed from life to death, to tread on God's territory...At a tremendous price.

"Star..." He whispered again, "Y-You died then...Didn't you?" Ed asked hoarsely, not lifting up his head. She didn't answer, biting her lip as she gave a slight nod as her only response. He ran his fingers down his face slightly as he looked up. "Don't be sorry..." He whispered, "I'm the one that should be sorry..." Star looked to the boy as her hand dropped back on her lap, a slight flicker of confusion was now evident on his face. Why would he be apologizing for something that she had caused? Her attempt at human alchemy was the catalyst that had resulted in both Pride and Wrath's creation...Sewing the threads for the web of deceit and death that Pride and Wrath created.

"It's my fault...I died that night..." He whispered quietly. "It's my fault...I wasn't ready for what Envy did...I was occupied and I wasn't ready." Edward muttered. "Maybe I deserve this...But I know for a fact you don't." He said quietly, letting his head fall on her shoulder.

She shook her head slightly, letting a hand rest on his. "No, it's not your fault..."

"No matter which way you look at it...I'm the cause of all of this...And now...Men are dead because of me..." He whispered. Star didn't say anything, only shaking her head slightly in a solemn sort of way. Ed rubbed his head, wincing. "Damn it...Not again..." He whimpered.

"What is it?" She asked, frowning.

"I hate this..." He hissed. "I feel used."

"What do ya mean?"

He looked up slightly, not responding right away. "What we've become..." He whispered, closing his eyes as they began to darken. She didn't answer as her eyes began to change as well, the warm, bright ones had changed back to cold, soulless ones.

Pride hissed slightly as his hands curled around the sheets under him. He then opened his eyes as the pupils became thin and dark. "What in hell happened...?" He asked, looking around the room.

She shook her head slightly, blowing her bangs out of her face as she looked around the room out of confusion. "Don't ask me, I have no clue."

Pride pushed himself up as he walked toward the window. "Weird things are happening." He muttered quietly.

"I agree with you on that...The flashbacks are hitting a lot more frequently..."

"Wh-What do you think they are...?" He asked, looking out the window.

"I really don't know...All I know is that they're damn annoying." Wrath murmured. "But for some reason, the main one I see in mine is some short blonde kid."

Pride turned his head suddenly, swallowing. "Y-Yeah." He whispered.

"You ok? Your acting weird."

Pride turned his head. "I see a woman." He whispered quietly, facing the window.

"Huh?" She asked, blinking a little out of confusion.

Pride shook his head. "Nevermind..." He whispered.

She cocked her head slightly out of confusion, looking over at Pride from her spot on the bed. "Really, what?" He remained silent, keeping his mouth closed as he placed his hand on the window sill. Wrath sighed, laying down on the bed as she rested the back of her head on her crossed arms. "What do you think they are...An' I'm surprised we haven't killed those bastards yet... Its weird, they act like they know something we don't."

"What will we do now...?"

She sighed. "I really don't know..." She muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe leaving Envy and Dante wasn't a good idea at all..."

She shrugged, snorting slightly. "I was suffocating there..."

He turned his head, slightly chuckling. "I'm about to suffocate here."

She blinked, cocking her head. "Why?"

"This has been my only home for as long as I've lived...I'd like to get out of this city for a while..."

"Where're we gonna go then?"

"I don't suppose it matters..."

She nodded slightly, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, guess your right."

"Where will we go then..." Pride muttered, opening the window.

"I really have no idea, I don't know about any other place besides this trashy city." She said, shaking her head slightly. "I guess we can just deal with it in the morning."

Pride turned his head. "I guess you're right." He sighed, walking over toward the corner as his back touched the wall. She nodded slightly, sighing as she collapsed back on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling as her eyes slightly began to droop.

Pride turned his head. "You sure you're comfortable here...?"

She nodded slightly, keeping her gaze on the ceiling. "For some reason, this town is...Familiar."

"Everything's familiar...Tons of things...It's driving me insane." Pride hissed.

She gave a slight nod out of agreement. "Yeah...We'll deal with it in the morning..." She muttered, rolling so that her back was to Pride.

Pride looked down, nodding slightly. "That always the solution..." He whispered hoarsely, sighing as his back slid down the wall and he lowered his head. Pride shifted on the ground before he fell to his left, placing a hand under his chin to prevent him from the dusty floor.

She looked back at Pride, seeing he was asleep she pushed herself off the bed and snuck out the window. Jumping on the rooftop to rooftop, she didn't know where exactly where she was going. It felt as though something was guiding her movements, trying to lead her somewhere. Wrath jumped down from one of the rooftops when she was near the cemetery, blinking slightly as she pushed open the gate as they let out a loud screech. She closed an eye as she started to walk through the trails of headstones, letting her feet and the light from the full moon guide her way. She soon sat down on a particular headstone, not even bothering to read the description.

Beside the cemetery was a man. He wore a long, dark blue uniform and black boots. Ever since the arrival of the new threats in Central, there were officers practically stationed left and right. But the odd part was...Why was this man alone? Surely Furhur Mustang wouldn't station just one man at a post...Definitely with the criminals they had been dealing with. It was just dangling his life on a string to a bunch of hungry lions. He quickly turned his head at hearing the footsteps of someone approaching, his pupils dilating. "Halt!" He shouted, holding out his gun to the dark figure perched on the grave. "What business...D-Do you have here...?" He stuttered.

Wrath raised a brow slightly, looking back when she heard the voice. A sinister grin soon slithered on the girl's face as she drew a leg up to her chest. "Well, didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to be out. Guess I was wrong."

"W-Wh...What do you mean...?" He asked shakily, taking a step back as he pointed the gun to between the young homunculi's eyes. "I'm not afraid to do it...Please stand down!"

She closed an eye, smirking as she casually pushed herself off the tombstone. Wrath pulled a small knife out of her pocket, holding the tip in between two fingers. "Now, why would I do that?" She purred, slowly advancing toward the soldier.

"T-Think about what you're doing!" He shouted, backing away. "I haven't done any harm! Please!"

"Mmm, give me one good reason to spare your pathetic life."

"I-I didn't do anything wrong! I'm just a soldier trying to support a family!"

She raised a brow, leaping upward and landed so that she was behind the soldier. Grabbing his gun arm, she forced it roughly behind his back as she pressed the tip of the knife to the man's throat.. "And you think I actually care love?" She purred in his ear.

His eyes widened out of fear as the gun dropped and fell to his feet. "Please...Have mercy!" He cried, his eyes squeezing shut.. "I just wanted a few extra dollars to support my family...I can't support them when I'm gone...Please!" He shouted.

She smirked, pressing the knife even harder to his throat. "You humans are even more pathetic than I thought."

He let out cold shudder of pain and fear as he sat there helplessly with the blade pressed to his throat. "I can't die..."

She raised a brow. "Oh, and why can't you?"

"I've got a family damn it!" He shouted to the sky as he stomped his foot, trying to jerk out of the girl's firm grip.

"You actually think that I care?" She hissed.

"Please! Have mercy on me!"

She smirked, closing an eye. "It was your own foolish choice to be out here, and you'll suffer for it."

"It wasn't my choice! I was stationed here!"

"Oh really?" She asked, raising a brow. "But with the stupid choice of actually taking the assignment, you pay the price for it."

"I just wanted to help find the murderers...That've been killing our military." He shuddered, looking down at the gun that had fallen on the ground.

"Oh? You actually thought that you could take any of us on your own?" She asked tauntingly, a merciless grin was playing on her face as a maniacal glint was becoming present in her soulless eyes.

"Y-I mean no! I just...Wanted the extra money! Please!" He cried, wincing at the pain in his throat as he gagged slightly from her grip.

"Hmmm...I don't know if I should...Especially now that you've seen me." She purred, a wicked smirk was playing on her face as she took the blade away from his throat and started to tease his back and shoulders by making sharp, painful little knicks with the tip of the blade.

He let out a painful cry, arching his back. "Please...Stop..." He shuddered, closing his eyes tightly as hints of blood started to stain his uniform in the shoulder area.

"Mmmm, why should I? I haven't done this kind of thing in a while, lets just say I missed it." She purred, continuing with the slow, painful torture.

"Just kill me..." The man hissed through a harsh breath, his eyes watered and his back ached. "Please..."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'll be seeing you in the fiery pits of hell." She whispered in his ear. All of the sudden her eyes shut tightly as she got back to her feet, putting her hands on her head as she dropped the knife. _Dammit not again!_

The man's eyes widened as he watched her stumble backward. His instincts were to grab the gun under his feet, which he did as he pointed it to the girl. She looked as if she were in pain, though he stepped back as much as he could, body trembling violently as he kept the gun pointed at her head...Waiting.

She shook her head slightly as she dropped her hands, opening her eyes again. They were no longer cold, but were warm with a hint of reflection in them. Star had managed to fight off Wrath if it was only for a short period of time. Frowning, she looked over to the soldier with a glazed and solemn expression.

The officer still held the gun to her face, visibly trembling. "P-Please...Stand down..." He whimpered, his face was very pale and his arms were trembling. "Don't come near me...I must take you into custody..."

She only shook her head, turning so that she faced the grave where she was sitting not a moment ago. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry I can promise you that it wasn't me persay." She murmured, looking at the grave infront of her with a solemn expression, bending down infront of it.

"I-I just saw you do it!" He shouted nervously, looking down to the grave. "W-Who are you...?"

She didn't answer right away, gently brushing the webs off the tombstone with a solemn expression on her face. "...That doesn't really matter anymore." She whispered.

The officer cocked his head. "Whose grave is that?"

"My parents..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

The officer still seemed a bit weary...He had almost been killed! How could he trust her? "Y-Your parents...But...Aren't you one of those monsters...? Homunculi?" He stuttered.

"I didn't used to be this way...I can't control the thing that you had just encountered...You really have no idea how homunculi are created...Do you?" She asked, her tone and expression weary.

The soldier shook his head from left to right. "W...W-What do you mean...?"

She shook her head slightly, not reverting her eyes from the grave as she drew a small circle in the dirt. Putting her hands on it, it activated as a small blue light emitted from the ground. After a minutes a few flowers were now on top of the grave. "Homunculi aren't things that are made naturally...They are made by humans, with alchemy..." She said, her tone quiet.

"Who made you ...I mean...Her then...?" He whispered faintly.

She shook her head slightly in response. "I really don't know, but now I have to deal with my sins...Both of them..." She whispered.

"What do you mean both...?"

"I know you've heard about the other one, Pride..." She whispered, not averting her gaze from the grave as she put a hand on it. Her fingers began to trace the lettering engraved on the headstone, shaking her head.

"The one that's usually with you...?" He whispered shakily.

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes. "I'm the one who created him before I became this way..."

"Y...Y-You created him...?" He stuttered. "Why?"

She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "At the time I had my reasons, I wasn't even thinking clearly...I wasn't in my right mind when I did it..." She sighed, cutting herself off as she opened her eyes and looked back at the soldier. "Give this message to Mustang from Star. Tell him that they need to find a way to get us back to normal soon or to just destroy us. We can't live this way anymore, we don't want to keep killing..." She murmured, looking back to the grave.

The officer lowered his head. "I will..." He whispered, lowering the gun.

She nodded slightly. "You better go now before Wrath takes over again... And you may want to go to the infirmary when you get there..." She whispered.

"What do you mean...?" The man asked, starting to feel oddly weak in the shoulders.

She frowned, looking over at the soldier with a stern look. "I mean it, go now or you'll die before you know it." She hissed firmly. He nodded and then weakly dropped his gun on the ground as he passed her, seeing spots in front of his eyes. She shook her head as the soldier left, dropping on her knees in front of the grave, closing her eyes as she lowered her head. "What are we gonna do...Even if we do get back to normal our hands have already been stained..." She whispered.


	10. Ch 9: Questions and Misunderstandings

**A/N: **Take note that this chapter is the editted version, if you want the full uneditted version, when I finish it I'll post it on my display or e-mail me. Enjoy.

* * *

The officer drug his feet before collapsing near headquarters, his eyes closed as his body fell in a crumpled heap on the concrete sidewalk. It would only be a matter of time before the poison completely took over this man's body, completely eating away this soldier from the inside out before taking the man's life to end his suffering. "Sir!" Fuery shouted, running inside of Roy's office. "There's a man just ouside of headquarters! He's wounded! He won't get up!" Mustang was up within a few seconds.

"Did you see how he got hurt Cain?"

"No sir!" He said, following the furhur down the hall. "No one did!" Mustang quickly hurried out by the soldier, seeing his back. The deep cuts in his back still had blood trickling down from the wounds that stained his uniform and pants though he felt a bit more relieved that there would be a chance this man could survive since they had found the cure to the poision that had made its home on the tips of Wrath's deadly blades.

As Roy turned him over to pick him up and carry him to the infirmary to rid the man's body of the poision that was running through his body, aiming to steal the man's every breath. The soldier's eyes opened before he quietly whispered, "I need to tell the furhur something..." Fuery shivered, standing close to Roy as he listened to the man speak though Roy was just doing his best to hurry and take him to the hospital before it would be to late to save the unfortunate soldier who was on patrol at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What is it?" Roy asked, looking down for a moment before back up, seeing the hospital in sight only a few yards away.

"From a woman...Named Star..." He said.

"Star...?"

"She said...D..Do your best.. To bring them both back...But if it can't be done...Destroy them..."

Roy looked down. "Thank you." He whispered. "We'll get them back.." Roy quickly lead the wounded man inside of the hospital as Fuery ran back to headquarters to tell of the news he had heard from the dying soldier.

Pride jumped his way toward the cemetary, stopping on a nearby building as he looked toward the cemetary nearby. He spotted the young homunculus bent infront of a medium-sized headstone near the end of the rows of tombstones that lined the property. The place where the dead was laid to rest for the final time, where the two themselves should have been. Arching a brow slightly, he jumped from the building and landed cat-like on his feet on the street below. Carefully opening the gates, he closed an eye when he heard the loud screech that the hinges made from rust and little use. Closing the gate behind him, he slowly walked through the many rows of deserted headstones. Cobwebs and remnants of dead flowers covered the ground and the stones of granite and marble, long forgotten souls who have been left to rot in the cold ground in their graves...Alone. He looked at the stones curiously as he passed by each one, wondering what was their story? How did they die? Why did they die? Where they the same as Wrath and himself? Seeing the girl nearby, he cocked his head slightly as he slowly walked behind her.

"Wrath?" Pride grunted, leaning over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" The girl made no motion to respond, no acknowledgement for the boy. All the boy heard coming from Wrath was a barely audible whisper, a prayer. But why this stone in particular? Why would it have any significance to them, Wrath in particular? He sighed as he slightly nudged her with his foot.. "Whats with you?" Again, the girl didn't respond to Pride's question. For the moment, Wrath no longer had control of the body...Star did.

Pride slightly growled out of irritation, his hand slightly twitching.. "Are you listening to me? What the hell are you doing?!" She shook her head slightly, opening her eyes halfway. She had a sortof dazed look on her face, as if in a trance of grief.

Pride sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you sneak out agian?" He hissed harshly. Again, she didn't respond. She kept her solemn gaze on the headstone, her eyes glazing over slightly. Pride scoffed, clearly from her actions of not answering him he was getting very irritated, his hands clenched as he backed up. "Wrath..." He said queitly, though it was very cold and low. "Get up." She let out a quiet sigh, pushing herself up but didn't turn around. She kept her solemn gaze on the headstone, shaking her head. _I'm sorry..._

Pride frowned.. "What the hell is with you?" He hissed. "Speak." The girl remained silent, with Star remaining in control...Silence she felt was only appropriate for the situation at hand. Pride's pupils thinned as he bared his fists. "Did you hear me!?" He snapped. "I said speak!"

She shook her head slightly no, closing her eyes. _No...This is one of those times when silence is more appropriate. _

Pride's eyes began to grow pitch black, he felt as though a scorching acid was seeping through his veins. It was even unusual for him to act this way. "WRATH!" He shouted loudly.

"This is one of those times when silence says more than words." She whispered.

"What has gotten into you!?" Pride snapped, stepping forward. She remained silent, only giving a slight shake of her head as her answer. Pride began to growl deeply in his throat. "Wrath...You're not being yourself!" He shouted. "Snap out of it!"

"No...I finally am myself." She murmered, closing her eyes. _Even though it may not be that much longer..._She thought, sighing. She was silently hoping that the soldier had survived and was able to pass along her message.

Pride hissed.. "What the hell are you talking about...You're Wrath! Now quit acting like one of those damn mindless soldiers and get a grip before I have to knock some sense into you!" Pride howled. The girl shook her head slightly and sat down ontop of the headstone. She brought up one leg to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, leaving one leg dangling off the edge as it unconciously swayed back and forth. Pride clamped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth into one another. He had never felt so hateful...So much loath for someone...This wasn't Pride or Ed at all.

She shook her head slightly as her eyes narrowed, changing back to the cold, cruel ones just as quickly as the warm ones of Star's soul disappeared once again. "What?" She asked, her tone had a dry note in it as she looked at the boy infront of her with a raised brow.

Pride looks up at her evilly, his fists bared and his nose flared."You wanted a fight...You're about to get one..." He hissed, clapping as his scythe appeared inbetween his fingers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Pride snapped coldly, holding the scythe behind his back.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She hissed, pulling a knife out of her skirt pocket.

He lowered his head, his fists around the handle of his scythe trembling. "If you want to act dumb...Than that's just adding onto my patience!" Pride howled, glaring at her coldy as he gripped the weapon tightly in his hands.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about." She snapped.

"At least you finally decide to speak up for once!" Pride howled, stepping foward.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She hissed as she stood ontop of the headstone, eyes narrowing as she grasped the tiny knife inbetween her fingers.

Pride began to run toward her quickly, throwing the blade over his shoulder before he slung the end of it toward her stomach. Wrath growled, leaping into the air to avoid the scythe's blade that was aimed for her stomach, landing on a tall tombstone nearby. Her eyes by that time were now as black as coal, growling as she threw two of the knifes in the direction of Pride's neck. He quickly dodged them both, jumping as he balanced on a tombstone. He launched himself toward her, the scythe's blade held firmly infront of him.

With an annoyed look on her face, she jumped to avoid Pride's blade. Growling, she landed ontop of his head before she jumped again so that she had landed on a mausolium nearby throwing another three knifes toward the Pride's face. Pride shook his head slightly as he felt her body leave his head, his eyes turned a dark, dark shade of ebony...A murderous glint to his eyes could now be seen in the boy's normally calm eyes. He nearly tripped and fell off the tombstone that he barley kept balance on once she began to throw the knifes at him again. Though he quickly jumped and landed on a different headstone to avoid the deadly blades. "Keep 'em coming!!" He howled, his tone taunting as he broadened his shoulders as he gave her a slight smirk.. "Lets see what else you can do!"

"Bring it on." She cooed, jumping off the roof and disappeared behind the mausolium.

Pride growled, quickly jumping after her as he drug the scythe along beside him. "Why are you running!?" He shouted. "Think I might play a little too rough?!"

She remained out of sight behind a large tombstone near the boy, smirking as she pulled another knife out of her pocket and watched Pride...Just waiting patiently like a lioness watching her prey...Waiting for the right time to strike. Pride peeked over the edge of the roof holding his scythe behind his back, his eyes were wide and alert as he watched for any sign of his opponent. With a sinister grin now plastered on her face, she threw several more knives in Pride's direction. Jumping ontop of the tombstone, she gave Pride a sadistic smirk. "Come on shrimp, lets see what you got."

"There's just a few inches difference!" Pride snapped, hurling himself in the air as he landed on the tombstone across from her, slightly bending his legs. "Ready to give in?" He hissed, holding the scythe's blade out just inches from her chest.

"You wish." She hissed, tackling Pride roughly and caused them both to fall off the tombstone. Pride hissed, growling when he felt the long handle of the scythe under his spine. His eyes narrowed, looking down at the throwing knives in her pockets as his hand slithered toward them.

"Dammit let go! Don't put your hand there you perv!" She snapped, slapping Pride across the face to leave a large red handprint forming on the right side of his face.

Pride's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about!? " Pride snapped, pulling back his hand away from her pockets.

She growled. "You damn well should know!"

"I was trying to fight...You'd lost your fucking mind today!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

He pushed up his knee so that it was slightly pressing against her chest. "Get the hell off me so we can continue...Either that or you can forfeit it now!" He growled.

"Mmm, I'm not giving up just yet." She cooed, leaning down as her lips pressed against his.

His eyes widened as his throat began to burn, his face turned abnormally bright red as he pushed his hand against her collar. "Get the hell off of me! What the hell was that!? "

She smirked, closing an eye in a playful sortof way. "Another form of fighting."

He blinked.. "W...What...?" He studdered, trying to squrim out from under her.

"Aww, whats the matter Pride? Can't take it?" She purred, pressing her body against his.

Pride squeaked in his throat. "I'd rather stick to the old kind of fighting...Thank you..." He muttered, arching his back slightly as he tried to pull the scythe back from behind his spine.

"Awww, why? This is more...Fun." She cooed, her free hand slowly making its way under his skort.

He suddenly gave an odd twitch and jerk, panicked he took a sharp breath and grabbed her wrist tightly. "What the hell Get off! Get off! Get off!" He screamed, ready to clap his hands.

"Awwww, why?" She asked, cocking her head slightly out of confusion.

"You're not...You!" He shouted.

"Of course I am." She whispered, a sly smirk now beginning to take form on her lips.

"Well...I don't like it! Cut it out!" He shouted, struggling to pull her hand out of his skort. "Thats not what you're supposed to do in fighting...T...That's just unheard of! What you're trying to do is beyond me! Just get off so we can finish fighitng... Or go back to where we were staying."

She smirked. "Fine with me," She purred, smirking as she got back to her feet. "Lets go then."

His eyes widened, stepping back.. "You go on ahead..."

"No, now." She cooed, grabbing the boy's arm as they jumped back on the roof and back toward the abandoned home where they were staying.

He jerked his arm away, staring at her wide-eyed. "What the hell has gotten into you!? What are you trying to do!?" She shrugged as her only response, climbing back in the window of the room where they were currently lodged.

Pride stood outside of the window on the window sill, his back toward Wrath. "I'll go look for us something to eat..." He grunted, turning around as he looked at the city.

"Oh no you don't, come here!" She purred, grabbing the back of Pride's shirt and pulled him into the room.


End file.
